


Break Down

by pastelpunkdan



Series: WTWC [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Hipster Harry, M/M, Nerd Harry, Nerd Niall, Punk Harry, Punk Liam, Punk Louis, Punk Zayn, References to Alcohol, References to Drugs, Sexual Content, The Styles Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was hurt and broken, and he never knew how to fix these feelings he had for this boy.</p><p>The Styles triplets were just plainly amazing. First you had Marcel, the oldest by 7 minutes. He was smart and lanky, and just nerdy.</p><p>The youngest was Edward, Louis' best Friend. They did everything together, and got high together. Louis and him where the leaders of their group, 'The gang bangers'.</p><p>The middle triplet was named Harry. Kind of like the wallflower. He loved being in his own bubble, surrounded by the thing he loved the most. Reading.</p><p>The thing is, Louis fell for Harry in the weirdest way possible.</p><p>Louis learned that he could not have harry for himself.</p><p>So, Louis became the biggest jerk to Harry, in the worst ways possible.</p><p>Louis loved him to death, and sometimes, he could almost hurt him to death the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Haaarryyy! Look at me! Look what I can do!” I shouted, making Harry's travel to mine. At the moment, I was holding onto the metal of the monkey bars, which were about five feet up.

"Louis! That is so dangers! Don't fall!” Harry yelled at me. I tried to continue to grab onto the next bar, but my hands slipped every few seconds. I looked down at the ground with fear, gulping as I looked back at the sky. I could hear Harry’s high pitched voice as he called my name, telling me to get down.

“Lou Lou! Mummy has snacks inside the house for us!” harry shouted. “You have to come dowwwnnn now!”

I sucked in a breath, moving my legs to see if I could reach the floor. Nope. I was really scared, because I didn’t want to fall. “Okay, harry. Let me just finish the monkey bars!” I yelled back, looking to see Harry nod his head, moving back to go into the house.

I bit my lip, looking back at the far away floor, and then back to my hands, which were burning. My hands were also sweating, which was making me slip more than I thought I would.

I looked at the house, then the ground. Maybe I could land it, just maybe.

I let go of the bar, my body falling to the floor. I turned my head to see harry come out of the house an-

Ow…

I took my wrist into my hand, holding it tight. Tears were forming from my eyes as I wailed, the pain growing.

“Louis, you have to co- Oh my! Louis, what happened! I told you it was dangers!”, Harry cried, running to my aid.

“I fell on my arm while trying to get done f-from the monkey bars” I whimpered, the salty water rolling down my cheeks.

“Mom! Louis fell!” Harry yelled, and he then looked back to me. “Even if you are older than me, I will take care of you” he smiled. I grinned, looking past him to see my mum and Harry’s mummy coming towards us, their feet moving very fast. The tears were making their way down my cheeks, meeting at the bottom of my chin. Some of them would collide with the corners of my lips, the taste salty.

“Mummy! It hurts so badly!” I wailed, looking up at them with bright, young blue eyes.

My mum looked at my wrist, I hiss every time her fingers came in contact with my sensitive skin. “It doesn’t look good, baby. I think we might need to check this out” my mum sighed. I looked up at her with wide eyes.

“No needles, right? No needles, needles are bad!” I cried, shaking my head.

Harry’s mother stepped up, taking my other hand into hers. ‘Nothing is going to go bad, the doctor will just check you out, see if you are all good”, she smiled. I sniffled, nodding my head. Harry’s voice came into play, making me turn my head with a small smile.

“I can come too, right mummy?” harry pleaded, I nodded my head, looking up at my mum. “He is coming. He is my best friend”, I smiled, adding a small “he will keep me safe” in the back of my head.

“Yes, but we just need someone to watch Marcel and Edward”, my mum paused. “How about I will stay behind. Harry you go with Jay and Louis”, she replied, smiling. I nodded my head, looking at Louis with a worried expression. “You will be okay”, he smiled, patting my knee. My stomach began to feel tingly as he got up from the dusty floor under the monkey bars.

The three of us walked from the backyard to the front. Harry helped me into my booster, and he then hopped into his, and just like that, we left for the hospital.

~.~

“It might be sore for a bit, but just make sure your mom gives you medicine, and you will be alright”, the nurse said, handing me a lolly, while rubbing on my lime green cast.

‘Thank you so much!” I smiled, the gap between my teeth showing. “This cast is sooooooo bright!” I grinned, the reflection of the color shining in my eyes. “Look Harry! Don’t you just love it?” I exclaimed. Harry smiled at me, the extra lolly that I had got, suck in his mouth. He nodded, smiling around the stick in his mouth. “Looks so cool! I want one!”, He yelled.

“Oh no you don’t”, my mum laughed, signing some sheets in the lobby of the big hospital. “It’s alright, baby boy. Louis’ broken arm is okay for now. Let’s hope you don’t break anything, it really hurts!” my mum laughed, guiding us out of the hospital doors and into the sunlight of summer.

“Mummy! Was I a good boy in the doctors?” I smiled, batting my eyelashes. I noticed a corner shop with an ice cream sign, and I really wanted some to take my mind of the pain of my arm. My mum smiled, rolling her eyes with fond.

“Ice cream? You too Harry!” she laughed. I looked to my left to see Harry looking up with pleading wide eyes at my mum. He looked over, winked at me, and then back to my mum. “Please, Jay! It’s just so good!” Harry giggled, gripping her leg.

She sighed, but then nodded. She held both of our hands while walking over to the little shop. Harrys green eyes were very bright as he looked around the place. Harry has only been here a couple times, for his sister, Marcel, and now me. Harry was a safe boy, and that is what I like about him. He was a good boy.

We walked into the shop, and looked over the types of ice creams. Harry picked a Dora faced ice cream bar, with the bubblegum as eyes, and I picked a Spider man one. My mum payed for them, with her picking up an ice cream cone also, and we made our way back outside, into the sun.

“Okay boys. Let’s go home now”, my mum smiled. We made our way to the car, with harry and my mum finishing off their ice cream, while I was having a hard time with mine, because of my cast.

“Here”, harry grinned, holding my ice cream while I got into my booster. He handed me back my ice cream as he got in on the other side. I smiled on the way home, with my melting ice bar in my hand, and a line green cast. Best. Day. Ever.

~.~

_(Few years later, Harry is 10, Louis is Twelve)_

“Harold!” I shouted, running around the house for the short haired kid.

“You can never find me!” the boy shouted, a long trail of laughter following after his statement. I rolled my eyes, looking under the big couch. “Found you”, I smirked, making harry scoff.

“Now fair”, He yelled. I laughed, remembering all his latest hiding spots. “You hid there for five rounds”, I sighed, sitting down on the couch.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, sitting beside me. “Well, oops?” he giggled, his eyes shining bright.

“Hey, where in the world are Edward, and Marcel? Oh, and Gemma?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

“Mum took them out for the afternoon. Something about our birthday coming up soon?” Harry laughed, looking up at me. “It’s funny. I have the same birthday as the two of them”.

“That is very true, smart harry”, I teased, poking his stomach. “But really, when are they coming back?” I asked.

“Don’t ask me”, he sighed, relaxing his body more. “Can you believe that I am turning eleven in two days!” harry yelled throughout the house, echoes coming back as a respond.

“Yeah, I really cannot believe that”, I smiled, remembering back to when I broke my arm when we were six and eight. “Time has gone by fast”.

“Hasn’t it?’ Harry asked, closing his eyes. My eyes widened, getting up. “I have your birthday present here. Do you want it now or-“, Harry jumped up, wide eyes on his face. I giggled, taking that as a yes as I went to my bag, taking the book out.

“There is a note attached to it”, I smiled, sitting back down on the couch.

I bought him the book flowers in the attic, which was about a family, whose father, had died, and they needed a place to stay, but in order to, the mother of the family had to lie about having children, which caused her family to live in the attic for over a year.

“Wow, this looks amazing”, harry muttered, taking out the note. He read it out loud, and then another time in his head. “I really hope you like the book, curly. I thought it had your name written all over it, Louis”, he read.

He jumped off the couch, turning towards me to hold me in a tight hug. “Thank you so much, Louis! This means a lot to me! Usually, for things like these, my mum would get me clothes and toys. All I really want is books!” harry yelled. I smiled at him, looking at him with fond.

“You are so very welcome”, I smiled, holding him tight as he sat on my lap, looking at the cover of the book closely.

“I can’t wait to read it!” Harry smiled, kissing my cheek. “Thank you!” He grinned, running up the stairs to his room, tripping on one very faintly. I smiled, shaking my head.

“Anything for you”, He smiled.

 


	2. Chapter One

Ever since Harry was ten, I had a different kind of feelings for him, which was weird, since I looked at him like he was my brother.

Harry was just perfect in his own way, and it made me like him even more. With his amazing curly hair, bright green eyes. He was short when he was ten, me being a few inches taller.

I guess I have just had different feelings for him, then all my other friends. Harry was very bright, innocent, and caring. He has always had a space in my heart for him; no other person could take from him.

I guess you could say I loved him, but that cannot happen.

Harry was like a brother to me. He was everything I wanted and more. Seeing him every day make me want to just jump on him, and maybe steal a quick peck. I just couldn’t do it.

Harry and I have become distant. Harry was now 15, turning 16 next month.  It has been five years since I have gave him that present back when he was ten. I started falling for him that year, before that, he was like my brother, but I have seen him in a different light, and I loved it.

Harry would never like me back, though. We are too good of friends! I couldn’t let that go to waste.

Even if we haven’t talked very much in the past month, he still considers me as a friend, right?

I sighed, walking down the long hallway with Ed, who was talking about this girl that I had no interest with.

“Her curves were the best, bro. Her butt was just hot-, Louis, you are zoning out!” Ed yelled, making some displeased heads turn our way.

“Shut it, Ed. The teachers will hear you!” I explained, not wanting to get in trouble.

“Oh, Louis. The young duckling. You have to learn to be a rebel”, Ed said, rubbing his chin, flaring his nostrils. I stuffed in a laugh, looking around the schools hallway. “Where are your brothers?” I asked, making my eyes shift over, looking for Harry.

“Who gives a shit?” Ed smirked, making me turn to look at him with wide eyes. Ed rolled his own, biting his lip. “Oh, come on, Louis. You never gave any shits when I swore at your house!” Ed exclaimed.

“Well, number one, it was because you stubbed your toe, and number two, it was because it was in my room.”, I explained to him, stopping in front of my classroom. My first period of the day was art, which I truly hated. “See you after school”, I said, waving him off. Ed smiled, patting my back. “Whatever” he muttered, making his way to his own class downstairs.

I opened the door, seeing that a lot of students were seated, the teacher sitting in his black-leather chair. There was a red inked pen between his lips, a newspaper in his hand. I blew out a breath, looking closely for a seat. The only one that was available was the one beside this short girl. Her hair was in a bun, wrapped up in a bandana. She had black suspenders on, bright blue eyes suiting her pale face.

“Is this seat taken?” I asked, making her look my way with wide eyes. She quickly made her look presentable, a smile making its way onto her face.

“No, no at all”, she said, her voice quiet. I nodded her way, giving her a smile before sitting down, placing my bag on the floor next to me.

“I’m Louis, and who are you?” I asked, biting my lip. She covered her mouth with her hand, holding in a giggle. “Pri”, she replied, looking up at me.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl”, I smiled as I flirted. Why was I flirting with the opposite gender? ‘Harry! You are forgetting about harry’ my mind shouted. I quickly turned away from Pri, noticing the teacher, Mr. Jonh, was standing at the front of the small classroom, a tired look on his face.

“Good morning class”, he said in a monotone voice. “Today we will be learning about different types of artist, and how they portray to today’s world”, he went on, sighing every few seconds. A quiet whisper got my attention as I looked at Pri again, a piece of paper present in her hand.

“Here”, she smiled. She handed it to me, and looked back at the front of the classroom.

I sighed, opening up the small piece. A few numbers were out together, which could only mean one thing.

“Your number?” I asked, my disbelief hidden. She continued, “Yeah. Why not”, she smirked. I turned away from her, rolling my eyes without her looking. We had only just met, and she was giving her number to me. How pathetic. Someday, she was going to give her number to the wrong person, and a load of bad things will happen.

I sat in class for another hour, dozing off from my teacher’s voice. After the bell rang, I quickly made my way to my next class, which was math. I noticed Marcel making his way to the same classroom, his nose stuffed between two book covers.

“Hey! Marcel!” I yelled, making him turn his head to stare at me. He walked up to me, placing his book at his side. “Hey, want to sit beside each other in class?” he asked. I nodded my head, making my way to the classroom while he trailed behind me.

Yes, I was in grade twelve, but I failed three classes in grade ten. I had a choice to go to summer school, or take those classes again the next two years, and that’s what I agreed to do. So, taking math with Marcel, Language with Ed, and music with Harry isn’t bad, especially music.

 I placed my bag beside my desk again, watching the teacher show us how to make an algebraic equation. I looked over at Marcel, smirking as I watched him quickly look up from his book, to the board, and then to his book again, catching every note he could.

“Marcel, can I copy those later? I forgot a pen”, I held in a laugh, making Marcel look over at me with closed eyes. “Don’t push it”, he muttered, holding the pencil tight in his hand, making his knuckles turn white. I bit my lip, holding in a laugh as he went back to writing the note on the board.

I didn’t listen to the lesson, looking off to the window on the left side of the room. I looked closely at the leaves that were changing color in the fall weather. It was beautiful, just like a certain curly lad I know.

The school bell made me shake my thoughts, looking back up to where the teacher was tiredly dismissing the small class. I bit my lip, gathering my stuff. I quickly made my way outside of the classroom, looking at everyone that passed me that was in the hallway.

I sighed, walking in the left direction, making my way to my locker. My eyes wandered the floor, my arms close to my body as the people walked past me. I felt small, because I had to leave all my old friends behind, since I have to re do some things.

I reached my locker, but not before realizing that two people were already there, Edward and Harry. I bit my lip, nodding to myself as I walked closer. My stomach was fluttering with butterflies as I reached them, giving them a small hello, opening my lock.

“Hey, Harry needed a ride, as it is a half day, so I told him he could ride with us, are you okay with that?”, Ed asked, biting his lip. I looked them over, smirking, as I was the only one out of them all that could drive. I nodded my head, whistling, “Why not? Harry is my best bud, right babe?” I asked, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

“B-Babe?” harry stuttered, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. I quickly let go of his shoulders regret filling my senses.

“Sorry about that lad”, I smiled, trying to recover. Harry just nodded his head, no smile present. I sighed, grabbing my keys from my locker, closing it quickly.

“Let’s go, then”, I smiled, walking out in front of them as they trailed behind me. We made our way outside, Ed hoping in the front, Harry in the back. I looked in the mirror, noticing that Harry grabbed a book out of his bag, but not just any book-

“Hey, Louis. I can’t wait for tomorrow night!” Ed said happily. I smiled, but that quickly changed as Ed went on.

“There is this really hot girl always asking about you, you know? She’s nice. A good fuck”, Ed continued. I looked up again in the mirror, watching harry disgusted face as his brother went on.

“You did her?” I asked, shocked. Ed just shrugged his shoulders, continuing. “She is a bit of a slut though, don’t get your hopes up”, Ed laughed, looking back at harry. “Anyone come your way yet, Harry?” Ed laughed again. I gripped the steering wheel, turning down their street.

“No, I’m not into that, remember?” Harry replied, looking back down at his book. My heart sunk a little.

“I already have someone in mind, thank you very much”, I added, parking in their driveway. “He is beautiful, you know?” I winked, looking at Ed.

“Oi, you charmer”, Ed giggled, opening the door. “Thanks again”, Ed said, hoping out.

“Beautiful”, Harry repeated, getting out of the car. I watched him with wide eyes, almost forgetting he was in the car with us.

What about if he thought I was talking about him? Does he know I have a crush on him?

I sighed, putting my car into reverse. My house wasn’t far, just one street over, but the car ride felt like forever.

I put the radio on, the song ‘I told you so’ by Karmin was playing, making me sing along to the rap.

I suddenly pulled into my parking spot, grabbing my bag before getting out. I made my way inside the house, locking the door.

“Mum!” I shouted, getting a small ‘in the kitchen’ as a response. I walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Good afternoon, mum”, I smiled, moving over to the other side of the island in the middle of the kitchen. “How are you?” I asked, looking her over.

“Good, dinner takes a while, you know?” she replied. I giggled, grabbing an apple before running to my room, flopping on my bed.

My room was covered in posters, more like a young teenager room, not one that you would see a year twelve have, but I liked it this way.

I closed my eyes, thinking about what I could be doing instead of laying here. I could call up Ed, but he is probably too busy picking on Harry.

The perfectionist. The beautiful. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. This won’t go away anytime soon.

I sat up on my bed, looking around my room for a piece of paper and a pen, and once I found it, I moved over to the desk, starting up a list.

I slid my pen over the paper, writing down the title of the list which was: How to get over Harry Styles.

I looked at it over and over, my mind running with thoughts. I quickly changed my mind, erasing that, and I made a new one.

I felt content with this new title, because it was how I truly felt about Harry.

Harry was perfect, and I hated the way he was perfect. I hated the way how I couldn’t get over him, no matter how hard I tried.

He was just a knight in shining armor, and look at me. A stupid punk freak that has a crush on Mr. Flower kid.

I just wanted harry to myself, but if I can’t, no one could.

Harry was mine, and no one would ever be able to take that away from me.

Harry was amazing, but it was time to lower his self-esteem.

It was time to make harry suffer for being in my heart, and I knew exactly how to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you guys like this chapter? I had fun writing this one, as it talks about how much Louis likes Harry, and how it’s uncontrollable. Me, I have never been in love, so I don’t know what love truly is, to say the least, but this is how I would describe love, with the acceptation of Louis wanting to get over Harry, because it was hurting the both of them.   
> Leave a vote and a comment please, Thank you!:)


	3. Chapter Two

(Louis' POV)

The loudness in the school hallways was just one thing, but with Ed nagging about tonight in my right ear as I gathered my things for my first class was quite over the top.

“So many girls will be there. Just ready to be fucked”, Ed said, making my mind turn its attention to Harry. I gulped, slamming my locker closed. “I gotta get to my next class”, I started, sighing.

“Louis, you seem off today, are you okay?” Ed asked, furrowing his eyebrows. I shrugged my shoulders, turning away from him, walking slowly to my first class. I heard scruffy footsteps following me as Ed wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “I say we skip, you are really clouded”, he sighed. I just shook my head, shrugging him off as I walked faster, making my way into the boys bathroom.

Someone walked out as I came in, making me bump into the person. “Oops”, they said.

“Hi”, I replied, looking up at the boy. My chest tightened when I saw Harry, smiling.  _‘You have to do it soon, Louis. You can’t just leave it’_  I reminded myself, shaking.

“Where are you going? I smirked, walking closer to him. Harry’s smile grew, shaking his head. “Drama, first period”, he answered, backing up into the wall. I moved in closer, our lips just millimeters apart.

“Well, do you want to go to drama right now”, I whispered, Harrys smile fading. I laughed, moving my hand onto his hip.

“You look pretty like this”, I smiled, moving my hand that was placed on his hip closer to his stomach. Harry shivered, leaning closer to the wall.

“Oh, Harry”, I laughed, rolling my eyes. “You innocent little boy”, I added. Harry shook his head, looking anywhere but my eyes. I moved my hand from his stomach, before punching him hard in the same spot, Harry’s knees giving out a bit.

“Fuck you”, I spat, leaving his with a kick to his leg. I walked out of the washroom with a huge amount of regret. It was eating at me as I made my way out of the school. I felt bad. I just wanted to go back and fix my mistakes, but I just couldn’t! I needed to stop liking him, because it was ruining our friendship.

My eyes wandered over the school grounds, looking for Ed. I knew he was out here, since he told me he was skipping.

I noticed he was with a blonde, the same girl that gave me her number yesterday. I rolled my eyes, making my way over to them.

“Hey”, I said, Ed laughing. “You look like shit. I told you we should skip”, he replied. I nodded my head in agreement, looking over at the blonde.

Ed smiled, starting his sentence. “Louis, this is-“. “Her name is Pri. I met her yesterday”, I nodded in the direction of Pri, making her smile. Ed shrugged, looking over at me. “I have to talk to Lou Lou over here, how about you go inside, and I will meet you in the bathroom”, he smirked, smacking her bum. Pri laughed, walking towards the school.

“You are not really going to meet up with her, are you?” I smirked. Ed nodded his head, lighting a cigarette. He passed it to me, letting me take a puff of the drug.

“You are quite uptight today. What’s wrong?” Ed asked. I shook my head, smiling. “Love”, I simply answered. Ed sighed, patting my shoulder.

“You are only seventeen, bud. You cannot be in love! Why don’t you live a little, huh?” Ed explained, taking another puff. I nodded my head, sighing. “I guess you are right”.

“See! That’s the sprit!” Ed smiled, placing the cigarette on the floor, the ashes dying. “Come on, let’s go”, Ed smirked. I nodded my head, following after him. I unlocked my car, sliding into the driver’s seat while Ed got in the passenger seat.

“How are you supposed to know a lot about love, anyways? You, my friend, are only fifteen.” I asked

“Well, I use to love watching my father’s eyes when he was with my mom. They were always so bright, and full of adoration. The thing is, when that same love I grew up to believing, starting slowly fading away from my father’s eyes. In till I see those eyes on you, I know you are not in love”. Ed said, looking out the window. I sighed, starting the car.

The car was silent for a few minutes, before Ed started talking again, changing the subject.

“I found a girl for you. I guess she is pretty cute”, Ed smirked. I put the car in reverse, pulling out of the parking lot.

“Oh did you now?” I winked, laughing. Ed’s smirk turned into a smile as we drove down the street.

“Yeah, she has always been asking about you when we go to parties. Something about you look like someone who has a nice length”, He stated, and I rolled my eyes.

“I’m not a sex object, Edward”, I sighed, turning down his street. “It depends on how hot he is”, I giggled, and then realized what I had said. “How hot she is”. Ed laughed, turning up the radio. Rude by Magic was on, and I groaned.

“This song is cursed. It follows us everywhere!” I exclaimed, turning down the volume on the radio as I pulled into Ed’s driveway. Ed rolled his eyes, turning the radio off. “I like that song! It has the sickest vibe to it, Louis” He stated, opening the door and sliding out. I laughed, copying his movements. I met him outside, and we made our way into his house, making our way upstairs.

Ed’s room is at the end of the hallway, with their parents room first, then Marcels, Gemma’s, and right beside Ed’s is Harrys. He had the biggest room out of all the siblings.

“Hold on”, Ed smirked, walking into Harrys room. I gulped, walking in after him.

Ed moved his fingers along the covers of Harry’s books while I looked on his homework desk. Papers covered every inch of the table. I shook my head with adoration as my eyes wandered to the book on the corner of the table, a book mark placed in the middle of the book.

I picked up the hard cover book, lifting the front cover. The pages were old, a dusty brown color. The front cover was losing its color also, white cracks at the crease. I read this first page of the first chapter with fond, smiling.

_Truly, when I was very young, way back in the fifties, I believed all my life would be like one long and perfect summer day. After all, it did start out that way. There’s not much I can say about our earliest childhood except that it was very good, and for that, I should be everlastingly grateful. We weren’t rich, we weren’t poor, if we lacked some necessity, I couldn’t name it; if we had luxuries, I couldn’t name that either, without comparing what we had to what others had, and nobody had more or less in our middle-class neighborhood. In other words, short and simple, we were just ordinary, run-of-the-mill children._

I sighed, looking back to that day when I gave him that book,  _Flowers in the attic._ It was his favorite book for months. He would tell me that every time his teacher would ask for a book journal, he would write about the Flowers in the attic, and his teacher would be suspicious, because he thought that Harry was just using his old journals, but just putting better and bigger words to replace other ones. It just made me feel a lot better when he would thank me for the book, because it would just make me really happy.

I placed the book where Harry had it, and Ed walked up to me. “It’s really weird that he was your best friend before. Don’t you think?” Ed asked. I nodded my head, sighing. “Now we are best friends, and Harry barely talks to me anymore.” I whimpered.

Ed laughed, holding up a bag. “I hid it in here. Mum would never go in here to look for drugs” Ed said, walking out of the room. I looked around, breathing in Harry’s scent.

“Mum! I’m home!” I heard someone yell.  _Harry._

I gulped, walking out of the room fast before walking over to Ed’s room. I heard footsteps going up the stairs growing louder as I knocked on Ed’s door. “Ed!!” I whispered harshly, Ed’s laugh on the other side of the door.

“I’m not letting you in, lover boy”, He giggled, and I let go of the knob. Lover boy? Did he find out?

_In till I see those eyes on you, I know you are not in love._

I turned around to a gasp, Harry standing there as he recovered himself.

“Oh, yeah. Ed, best friend. Got it”, He sighed, walking over to his room. “Harry, wait”, I said, walking closer to him. Harry backed up to the wall, and flashes of this morning’s encounter came into my head, and I backed up a bit.

“Let me talk to you, please.” I started, but Ed came out.

“Yes, I get that you guys are ‘Best friends forever’ and what not, but Louis and I have to get ready for tonight. I need to get Louis prepped up”, Ed smirked.

“Oh, you are going out tonight?” Harry said, making my attention turn to him. I nodded my head, moving away from him. I walked closer to Ed, wanting to make myself smaller.

“Oh, well, have fun, I guess”, Harry nodded, moving his feet into his room. I groaned, moving into Ed’s room with him trailing behind me.

“I fucked everything up” I groaned, knowing Ed wouldn’t get what I mean. Ed’s eyebrows furrowed, but he just shook his head, forgetting about what I said.

“Okay, mister depressed. We need to get you ready for tonight, make you presented like a really nice fuck”, Ed said, standing up. I groaned, turning my attention to where he was standing.

“Here, wear this”, Ed smirked, holding up some of the clothes I left here before. A pair of black skinny jeans and a black and red surfer top. I nodded my head, moving over to place the clothing on my body. I looked over at Ed who was just placing his top over his torso.

“So many girls will throw themselves at you tonight, just look at you!” Ed smiled. I agreed, looking over at the clock, 5:34p.m. The party started at eight, which gave us about Three and a half hours.

“What do you want to do?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. Ed smiled, walking out of his room. I followed after him, watching him sit in the middle of the hallway. I rolled my eyes, standing where his room was.

“Baby you’re a song, you make me want to roll my windows down, and cruise”, Ed sang, which made me stuff in a laugh. Ed looked back, looking at me. “Your turn”, he said.

I sat down beside him, thinking of a song before singing it in a very dramatic voice.

“Oh No! Did I get to close! Oh did I almost see, what’s really on the inside.” I laughed, singing Unconditionally by Katy Perry.

I saw Marcel’s door open, Marcels head popping in. His face said he was annoyed, but Ed kept on going.

“I will love you, unconditionally!” He laughed, looking over at Harry’s door which was opened. He glared at the both of us, a book in his hand. Flowers in the attic.

I smiled at him, raising my eyebrows at the book. Harry hid the book behind him, and started yelling for his mom, saying that we were being immature, unlike him. I rolled my eyes, getting up off the floor, and I made my way over to Ed, who got up also, and we ran downstairs, laughing.

Ed’s mom was in the kitchen when we walked in, cutting up a celery stick. Ed leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek before saying hello. I nodded my head in greeting, sitting down at the counter.

“You know what I was thinking about, boys?” She said, placing the vegetable in a hot pan. I raised my eyebrows, and Ed copied my movements, listening to what his mother had to say.

“You guys were not like each other when you were younger, and you two disliked each other”, she laughed, stirring the food in the pan. “Now, you guys are like best friends, though”, she explained. I nodded my head, and Ed did the same.

“What I am trying to say, is that you guys are best friends, and”, she pointed at me. “You are Harry are not”, she sighed.

“Yeah, I have come to notice that, also”, I sighed with her, looking down at the counter.

“Remember when you broke your arm, and Harry went with you to get your cast. Harry was so upset. He thought you got badly hurt”, she went on, making my stomach clench.

“Yeah, and I gave him my extra lolly”, I let out a small laugh, the memory still fresh in my head like it happened yesterday.

“You guys were so close”, his mother said, looking down. “But things have changed, I see”, she recovered herself.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Harrys curls coming into view. “Hello mum, how are you”, He said. She smiled, rubbing his curls. “I am grand, just talking to your brother and Louis about a few things”.

“Like wearing condoms when you have sex so you don’t become father?” He said, which made my eyes widen in surprise.

“No, Harry. We were talking about how you guys use to be best friends”, she said, Harry’s eyes closed, his mouth opening.

“Mom, we are still good friends, Louis and I. The thing is we cannot hang out anymore because Ed has taken him over. I would love to just hang out and chat, but I guess it just hasn’t happened in a while”, Harry sighed, picking up an apple.

“Why don’t you go out with the boys tonight?” His mom suggested which made Ed choke on his own spit.

“You want Harry to come to a party?” he asked in disbelief. His mom just nodded, looking over at Harry. “Would you like to go?” she asked.

I raised my eyebrows at him, my eyes shining. He sighed, nodding. “Why not”, he answered, going back upstairs.

Ed was still in a state of shock when I looked back at him. “We need to get him party ready!” Ed grinned, running up the stairs. I excused myself from the counter, where Harry’s mom just waved me off, and ran into Harry’s room, where Ed was already pulling him from his bed.

“I don’t need to get ready, Edward. I will just wear what I am wearing now!” Harry yelled. I looked over at what he was wearing. Beige shorts with a red t-shirt. I shook my head, moving to the other side of Harry’s bed.

“If you are coming with us, you have to at least look fuckable”, I stated, making Harrys eyes widen.

“I don’t want to have sex! You creep!” he yelled, which made me laugh.

“Come on, Harry. Let’s go” I smiled, grabbing his hand. He let out a puff, but let us guide him to Ed’s room, where we sat him down on his bed.

“How many times have you had sex on this bed?” he asked in disgust. Ed smirked, looking over at me.

“I bring my one night stands to Louis house, so you might not want to go on Louis bed”, he laughed, looking through his closet. I shook my head, smiling.

“I don’t have sex that much. If I do, it’s usually with the same person for a while, and then I get bored.” I stated, which made Harry gulp. I sighed, relaxing in the chair.

“Louis, tell me what we should put on his body”, Ed smirked.

“Shall we have a run through your sister’s pantie drawer?” I laughed, turning my attention to Harry. “Skinny’s, and a black V-neck”, I smiled, Harry nodding.

Ed took the articles of clothing out, and Harry changed in the closet. Something about  _‘not wanting to change in front of guys in case you are secretly gay and want to have sex with me’_  which was all true in my case, but I didn’t say that.

It was seven when we were all finished what we needed to do. We brushed our hair and our teeth, and ate some of Harry’s mum’s food before hoping in the car.

“Okay, Harry. This is a grade twelve party, so you have to be smart and careful. Oh, and don’t act like a total goof”, Ed said to Harry, which he just nodded at. I started the car, backing out of the driveway.

“You also have to be careful on where you stand. I suggest you sit with the geeks, but you are no Marcel”, Ed continued, laughing. Harry nodded his head again, looking out the window. I turned on the radio a bit; quiet enough so I could hear it as Ed continued saying the rules to Harry.

“Just be careful, please”, Ed smiled, turning back to the front of the car. He leaned over, turning up the volume on the radio. Once again, that cursed song was on the radio.

“Yes! See, Louis. It only comes on when I am in here!” Ed smiled, singing along to the lyrics. I rolled my eyes, resisting myself from turning the radio off. The song ended, and a slow song came on, making me turn my attention to Harry in the front mirror.

“How many people will be there?” Harry asked, looking out the window. I counted in my head on how many people might be there.

“Well, it depends. You can’t really count on the spot, but it is quite a house, so you might see people in every inch of the house”, I said, turning my blinker on, signaling that I was going left.

“Oh, and another rule, don’t go into bedrooms unless someone wants you to go in, or you want sex”, Ed laughed, looking over to me. “You will be in the bedroom most of the time, right? Banging that girl?”

“Eh, I’m not really sure. Maybe”, I sighed, parking on the street. Ed hoped out, taking out a cigarette. I looked in the back of the car before hoping out, looking at Harry.

“You coming?” I asked, quietly. Harry looked up, worry written on his face. I smiled softly, opening my mouth to speak.

“I’ll stay with you. I won’t drink, not like I have a choice, and I won’t do any drugs. I’ll stick with you, okay?” I asked. Harry looked around the car, then back to me.

“I don’t need a babysitter, Louis.” He said, getting out of the car. I bit my lip, hoping out and locking my car before running up to Harry, Walking up the street.

“Best friends. I still can’t believe it was so long ago.” I sighed.

“Yeah, five years ago we were so close, now we are so far apart”, Harry looked down, gathering his thoughts.

“I think it’s for the best though”, I said, walking up the driveway going to the house. Harry stood there for a minutes before shaking his head, following after me.

“Just be safe”, I said, walking into the loud room.

Bodies were everywhere. Girls dancing with boys, boys dancing with boys, girls dancing with girls. Bodies grinding. I linked my arms with Harrys, moving him through the crowd before moving to the kitchen, where people were taking shots and smoking bongs.

“This, is a party”, I joked, looking at Harry, who was looking at everyone. He moved closer to me, placing his head on my shoulder. “Okay, you can be my babysitter”, he said, which made me laugh.

“Well. Look who finally decided to show up!” someone said. I looked over to my right, seeing James, the footie captain.

“Hi, James. What do you need?” I asked, Harrys head perking up.

“Oh, I see this is your little boy toy. I knew that you were a twink”, James laughed, taking a swing of the bottle in his hand. I rolled my eyes, moving harry so that we were both facing him.

“James, this is my friend’s brother. You know Harry, the wallflower of the school?” I said, looking at Harry. He nodded his head, looking at the ground.

“What it looks like, is that you, Harry, are Louis boyfriend. Am I right?” James smirked, placing two fingers under Harry’s chin, forcing him to look up.

“No, James. Harry and I are-“, I started, but Harry butted in, “Yeah, James? Was that your name? Louis and I are a couple. Maybe you should get your little pathetic faces here and stop doing this”, harry said, which made my eyes go wide.

Harry just said we were in a relationship. He said we were  _dating._

James smirked, looking down at Harry. “I don’t believe you”, he said, leaning closer. I bit my lip, unsure on what James was doing.

“James, stop. Leave us alone”, I said, moving Harry from where they were standing, just millimeters apart. James raised his arms up a bit, looking at the both of us. “Prove it”, he simply said, crossing his arms.

I looked at Harry, who turned to look at James again. “And if we don’t?” he said, copying James movements. James eyes widened, and then he rolled them, walking away.

I looked over at Harry in disbelief. “How did you think of that?” I asked. Harry just smiled, letting go of my arm. “I really don’t know.” He said. I smiled, guiding him to the backyard, where no one really was. As it was quite chilly.

“Better?” I asked. Harry nodded, sitting down on the grass. I followed his movements, sitting down beside him.

“Why did you do that, this morning, I mean?” Harry asked, looking at me. I sighed, turning my attention to him.

“It’s a really long story”, I started. I looked back to where the back door opened and closed, seeing Ed running up to us was just what I needed right now.

“Here, Louis. You need to drink.” Ed said, giving me a bottle. I sighed, looking at Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders, letting me drink from the bottle. I sighed, popping the cork. I took a few sips, letting the burning feeling go down my throat. Ed smiled, leaving me alone with Harry.

“Louis, are you good?” Harry asked, which I just nodded. I placed the bottle on the ground, looking at Harry. “Are you okay?” I asked, smiling. Harry nodded also, and we just left it at that.

It wasn't for a few more hours in till I started feeling funny. I felt sick, and I just wanted to sleep. I looked over at Harry who was looking at the stars above our head. I smiled to myself, watching the lights reflect on his face. He just looked beautiful. I knew I would regret what I was doing right now, but I had to do something. It was telling me to do something, at least.

I moved closer to Harry, placing my head on his shoulder. Harry looked down, then back up again.

“What are you doing?” harry asked, smiling. I just shrugged my shoulders, getting up to sit in front of him.

“Nothing, actually”, I giggled, moving closer in front of him. Harry’s eyes widened, looking up again. “Louis, you are either drunk, or drugged”, he said.

I rolled my eyes, moving closer. “Are you complaining?” I asked, smiling. Harry bit his lip as I moved just a bit more closer to him. I was so close, yet so far. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I had to.

I closed my eyes as my lips moved closer to his, but I then pulled back, shaking my head.

Idiot, you are so stupid. You are supposed to be breaking your love, not building up on it.

I bit my lip, leaning over him again. Harry had his eyebrows crossed, confusion on his face.

I sighed, and then I moved my hand back to his check, slapping him.

“Louis!” Harry yelled, but I continued, hitting him everywhere I could.

“I fucking hate you. I fucking hate how you are like this!” I yelled, tears running down my face. Harry was crying also.

I got up, running into the house, and out the front door. I made my way to my car, getting in, and moving away from the house.

I fucking  _hate_  him, but I fucking  _love_ him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one after it were written while I didn't have Wi-Fi, because I moved about three weeks ago, and it was sad.   
> I did, however, graduate;) I am now a miner niner this coming September butttt... At least I got on honors and I won the music award I really wanted that award. I remember crying in History class because I only had a 90% in Music. I was certain I wasn't getting the Award, but I did.


	4. Chapter Three

I woke up in guilt the next day, worry filling my senses as I remembered leaving Harry there all alone. What if no one came outside the next day to see if anyone was outside? What if Ed went out with a girl, and never came back to get his brother? All these thoughts ran through my head as I looked around my bedroom. The worry and guilt running through me had me all over the place, and I just wanted to break down.  
I covered my head with my arms, placing my head between my knees as I started to cry. The first tear slipping out of my left eye, many following after it. I couldn’t handle it. I was a monster. I wish everything could just be easier, and I wish I never had a crush on Harry.  
I wish I had never met him. All of this would have never happened. I would still be happy, doing my own thing, and living my own life. I wouldn’t have to worry about hurting Harry the next day. I wouldn’t have to worry about driving Ed to school, or going to his house, only to see Harry there, reading that one book.  
I wouldn’t have to worry about his beautiful smile, fading away as I hurt him. I wouldn’t have to worry about his shining green eyes, the color fading as I made him upset.  
I wouldn’t have to worry about Harry, and I kind of like it that way.  
I sighed, wiping my nose and eyes, and I got off my bed. I walked to my window, looking outside. I remember when Harry’s family just lived across the street, and the day they moved. I smiled at the thought, remembering all the tears that were shed that day.  
“I’m going to miss you”, Harry whimpered, hugging my arm. I nodded my head, leaning onto him, tears running down my face.  
“You are moving so far away!” I cried, holding on tighter. I could hear my mom laugh, walking up to us.  
“They are just moving two streets away, baby boy. Harry wouldn’t be able to be too far away from you. We wouldn’t allow it”, she said, crouching down. I wiped my nose, letting go of Harry and I looked at my mother.  
“You sure they won’t be too far away”, I smiled. She nodded her head, patting my arm. “I promise”  
I turned to Harry, grabbing his shoulders.  
“Do you promise we will be best friends forever?” I asked, biting my lip.  
Harry nodded his head, taking me in a hug. “I promise”  
Where did that go? What about that promise? What ever happened to that?  
I moved away from the window, moving over to my bedroom door. When I opened it, I was met with the sight of my two younger sisters, Lottie and Fizzy.  
“You are late for school”, Lottie said, crossing her arms, Fizzy doing the same a little delayed.  
Lottie was the oldest girl, 12 right now, and Fizzy was nine, while my two twin sisters were 6. They were annoying, but cute.  
“When am I not late for school?” I shrugged my shoulders, leaning on my door frame. Lottie looked closely at me, then back to Fizzy.  
“You were crying”, she said, smirking. I shook my head, closing my eyes. “No I wasn’t, Lottie. I’m just a bit hung-over”, I lied, looking at the both of them closely. Lottie nodded her head at me, and then she looked back at Fizzy. “Louis was drinking!” she said, and ran down the stairs, calling for my mom. I rolled my eyes, following after them.  
I reached the kitchen only to find Lottie telling my mom about me drinking and how I was going to die from alcohol poisoning. I shook my head, smiling as I sat down at the counter, looking up at my mom.  
“Boo bear, were you drinking?” she asked, lifting my head with two fingers. I smiled, shaking my head.  
“No, I stayed with Harry the whole time. He doesn’t drink”, I explained, my mother putting my breakfast in front of me.  
“That’s good. Being responsible for once”, she laughed, placing food in front of my sisters. I nodded, placing a piece of bacon between my teeth.  
“Mom! Can I go to Cathy’s today?” Fizzy asked, mouth full of toast crumbs. I leaned over, flicking her forehead.  
“Don’t talk when your mouth is full, it’s gross”, I said. Fizzy quickly closed her mouth, but seconds later, opened it again to speak, the food gone.  
“So, as I was saying, before Louis interrupted me. Can I go?” Fizzy asked. My mom sighed, looking at our calendar that was on the fridge.  
“I’ll talk to her mother, but otherwise, yes”, she smiled, making Fizzy get out of her chair and cheer with happiness. I smiled at my sister and how cute she was. Could she stay this young forever?  
I finished my plate off, and then headed upstairs to get ready for the day. I didn’t want to dress up, really, so I put on a pair of sweat pants, and a black t-shirt. Afterwards, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I placed my hand in my tinted hair, moving it around a bit before walking out, and descending down the stairs. I gave all my sisters hugs and kisses, grabbed my car keys and backpack, and went through the door, moving to my car.  
I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Ed, who would most likely need a drive, and I pulled out of my driveway, making my way to his street.  
I parked in front of his house, checking my messages to see that he responded with a thumbs up emoji, Classic Ed.  
I waited for a few minutes before Ed came into view, the sun reflecting off his lip piercing. He moved to the front of the car, and sat in the passenger seat. I put the car out of park, and into drive, but Ed stopped me.  
“Not yet, Lou. Harry and Marcel are coming”, he whispered, looking at the direction of his house. I copied his movements, just to see the two of three walking out of the house. They got to the car, as Marcel went around the back to sit on the right side.  
Thank God. Harry is okay.  
I pressed the gas pedal, and pulled away for the curb, driving down the street.  
“How are we this morning, boys?” I asked, looking around the car. Ed was smiling, and started talking about something that happened last night.  
“Holy shit, a lot of things happened. Now, I didn’t want to say it now, with Marcel in the car, but something split last night”, Ed said. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at him. “What spilled?”  
“Well, James told all his friends, they told the girls, who were quite disappointed, and the girls told our group. We were shocked, to say the least”, Ed rambled. I shook my head, looking at Harry through the mirror, which was biting his lip, looking out the window.  
“Louis, you never told me you and harry had a thing! It’s going all out now!” Ed said, which made me make a sharp turn, going down the main road.  
“Wait, what?” Harry asked, confusion written on his face. Ed was shaking his head, awe written on his face. Marcel was just confused.  
“You and Harry, Harry and you? Are you guys dating? That’s what James told us”, he said, smiling.  
Harry was the first to speak up, and all he said was a straight out, flat toned “No”. I nodded my head biting my lip. “Harry and I will never happen. I don’t know about him, but I am straight as a stick, and I wouldn’t go for Harry. We have too much of a history”, I said, pulling into the schools parking lot.  
“Why would he make a rumor like that? Well, sorry, lads”, ED said, turning away.  
“I started it, when James was picking on you, Louis”, Harry said, really quietly. I gripped the steering wheel, just wanting to go home. “You guys can get out of my car now, I’m going home”, I said, Cleary pissed off.  
“Louis, you have to come in today! I’m not ditching”, Ed exclaimed, opening the car door. I turned to him, opening my mouth to speak, but Harry cut me off.  
“Louis, can you take me home, actually. I don’t want to face this today”, he whispered. I sighed, losing my grip on the wheel. I looked at Ed again, who got out of the car, Marcel following him.  
“Um, you can sit in the front, if you want”, I said to Harry, who nodded, getting out of the car, and he made his way to the front, putting his seat belt on.  
I put the car in drive, driving out of the parking lot, making my way to Harry’s house, when he started talking.  
“I can’t go home, Louis. My mom would kill me if she found out I skipped. She knows I am not like Edward, so I can’t go home”, he explained, which I nodded my head to.  
“I understand”, I replied, gritting my teeth, and I drove past his street, making my way more north.  
“Louis. Why do you keep on hurting me?” Harry asked. I closed my eyes, sighing.  
“If I told you, you wouldn’t get it”, I said, which made him shrug his shoulders.  
“I don’t care. It can be like a little riddle. I love those things”, Harry smiled, looking out the side window. I sighed, shaking my head.  
“I just can’t, okay?” I said, turning left on a other street. Harry nodded his head, compiling.  
“Do you have your eye on anyone?” Harry asked, which I shrugged my shoulders at.  
“Yeah, I do. They would never like me, though. I’m nothing like them”, I answered. Harry nodded.  
“I do to. She’s really pretty. I only have one class with her, though”, He said. I gripped the steering wheel again, closing my eyes for the faintest second.  
“What does she look like?” I asked.  
“Well, she has really nice eyes and a beautiful smile”, He said. I raised my eyebrows, smirking.  
“Who would you go for, if you liked guys?” I asked, the question burning my chest. Harry looked surprised, sighing.  
“Oh”, he started, “There is this nice looking guy in Music, right? You know the one that plays the flute?”  
“Xzavier? Yeah, he has a nice face. Just what everyone wants. Two eyes, one nose. Perfect kind of person”, I agreed.  
Harry laughed at my joke, looking up at me, “What about you?” he asked. I gulped.  
You.  
“Um, you know the head of the drama club?” I smiled, looking over at Harry.  
“You think a male teacher is cute?” he asked in disbelief. I nodded my head, going to the drive thru of the closet McDonalds.  
“He’s cute”, I simply said, which ended the conversation.  
We waited in line, and it was finally our turn to take our order.  
“I’ll have a ten pack of chicken nuggets”, I said, “How about you, curls?” Harry just looked down, shaking his head.  
“Come on, best friend. You can be comfortable around me”, I smiled. Harry smiled, just asking for a small pack of French fires, which I made into a medium.  
“It’s fine, really”, I said, and we got our food. I parked in the parking lot, opening the food while I gave Harry the fries.  
“Thank you”, he said. I smiled, nodding my head as I ate some of the chicken nuggets, finishing them off.  
“Let us go”, I smiled, turning the car on, and driving out. We made our way down the street when Harry said something else.  
“Out of the twins and me, if you liked guys, who would you date?” he asked. I chocked on my own spit, looking at him closely.  
“Ed”, I lied. “Oh,” Harry said, looking down in his lap. I sighed, turning down his street. I parked in his driveway, turning to face him.  
“Just tell your mom you were not feeling well, so I took you for a spin”, I said, not looking at him.  
“Okay”, He said, getting out of the car. He closed the door, walking up to his front door as I pulled out of his drive way, making my way to my house.  
Spending the morning with Harry was probably just what I needed, but I feel like I am lying to his face, which, I really was.  
I parked in my driveway, and made my way to my house, where I know I could have just a little break to clear my mind.  
“Hello, Louis”, my mom yelled throughout the house. She walked up to me, placing a kiss to my forehead.  
“Yeah, mom? What’s going on?” I asked. My mom wasn’t usually like this, so I was a bit confused.  
“Oh nothing, we just have a few people coming over, that’s all”, she sighed. I furrowed my eyebrows, grabbing her arm.  
“Who is coming over?”  
She sighed, holding her head in her hands. “Mr. Tomlinson. He is coming to visit the girls”, she said, closing her eyes. “You have to keep a close eye on them, okay, baby”, she smiled; her right hand on my corresponding shoulder. I nodded my head in reassurance.  
“No duh, mom. Mark can’t do anything, okay?” I said, making her agree.  
It wasn’t in till seven p.m. when the doorbell rang. The whole family was seated at dinner. The twins were rambling about something they had planned while Lottie was texting. Fizzy wasn’t allowed to go to Cathy’s, as her father was due to make an appearance, she just didn’t know that.  
I never really liked mark. He wasn’t my real father, so why should I. He was nice and all when my two sisters were born, and when the twins were born, but one day he just left and it broke my mother’s heart.  
I got out of my seat and made my way over to the door, letting Mark in. He smiled, ruffling my hair.  
“You have grown a bit, have you now?” he asked. I nodded my head, looking down a bit. I could hear my mother’s footsteps coming closer as she greeted Mark inside, the kids all running up to see their dad.  
“Hi daddy!” the twins said, smiling as they grabbed onto his legs, one on each.  
“Hello, kids. How have you been?” he asked, picking on each, and kissing their cheeks.  
“Good”, they said, and they started laughing. Mark put them down, and turned to Fizzy and Lottie.  
“How are my two favorite teenagers?” he asked, smiling. Fizzy smiled, turning to Lottie who was looking at mark with a glare. “We are your favorites? What about Georgia?” she remarked, rolling her eyes. Mark it his lip, refusing to answer her question, and he turned to me.  
“How have you been, little sixteen years old”, Mark smiled. I huffed, looking at the wall beside me.  
“Mark, I’m seventeen now. You missed my birthday four months ago”, I said, Marks smiling fading a bit.  
“Well, why don’t we all go eat some dinner?” My mom said, Mark turning her way.  
We all made our way to the dining room, Mark taking a seat beside Daisy. We all started eating our dinner, as Mark started talking.  
“So, Lottie. Do you have someone up your sleeve yet?” he asked, taking a bite out of his salad.  
“What does that even mean, dad?” she asked, playing with her food.  
“No, she doesn’t. I hope”, my mom answered for her. It was silent for a few seconds, before Mark started talking again.  
“How about you, Louis. Any guys?” he asked. I choked on my water as I was drinking, and placed the cup back on the table. “Excuse me?” I said. The only person that knew about my sexuality was my mother. How did he have the faintest idea?  
“You just look like the type of boy to go for males. Sorry, if I am wrong”, he said, defending himself. My mom cleared her throat, looking up at Mark.  
“Let’s change the subject, shall we?” she suggested, and we all agreed. “How are you, Mark?” she asked, and all our eyes turned to him.  
“I’m quite good, thank you. Little Georgia is in her school musical this year”, he answered. We all nodded our heads, and dinner was silent for the rest of the hour.  
A few minutes after dinner, we all gathered at the front door to say goodbye to Mark. He was smiling, and hugging the girls, which was a good thing.  
He looked at me, and moved me over a bit. “How is Harry?” he asked, and my blood ran cold.  
“He’s good”, I replied, looking anywhere but him. Mark smiled, holding my shoulder. “Good”, he said, letting go. He turned around, making his way to the front door.  
“This was a lovely night, I hope we can do this again”, he said, nodding his head before opening the door, and leaving.  
The whole house was silent before Lottie piped up. “Well, that was awkward”, she stated, making her way up the stairs.  
“Agreed”, Fizzy said, following her. The twins followed her up also, so it was just my mother and I in the front hallway.  
“Do you want to talk?” she asked. I nodded my head, sitting down in the living room as she trailed behind me.  
“I feel so weird, right now. How do you get something like that from me?” I asked. My mother shook her head, placing her hand on my knee.  
“Mark is just very open-minded, and he likes to speak up. I guess he just thought about it, and he wanted to see if he was correct”, she told me.  
“If he can see through my lies, how can everyone else can? How can Ed? How can harry?” I asked, hiding my head in my hands.  
“Poor baby. If Ed knew, he would ask you”, she replied.  
“I think he knows. He always makes hints towards it”, I said.  
“Well, maybe he does. You should ask him”, she suggested.  
“Last night, at the party, we had Harry come along, because his mom suggested it, and I didn’t drink for him, and I stayed with him the whole night. James, the captain of the footie team, came up to me, and he started picking on me, but Harry stood up for me, and he said…” I started; my mom looked at me, telling me to continue. “He said that we were dating”, I said, sighing. My mom nodded her head. “And it started this whole thing. That’s why we didn’t go to school today”.  
“My baby. It’s okay. It’s just a silly rumor”, she said, curling her fingers in my hair. I let out a sigh, sitting up.  
“What about if this leads to everyone finding out I am gay?” I asked, looking down again.  
“If people start finding out, just scare them away. You are good at that”, she smiled, pecking my head.  
I guess I was quite good at that, but I just feel like I am living this huge lie. I didn’t want to live this lie anymore. I just wanted to spill to Harry about my love for him, and how I just wanted him to myself, but if I did, it would just start his whole thing. Why did life have to have its ups and downs? Why couldn’t it just be a roller-coaster that just went up?  
Louis, if it did, you wouldn’t know what to do if it started going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, because it describes how Louis acts around his family, and I think it’s really cute.   
> Louis character has two sides to him really. The one that wants to hurt Harry when he gets too close to him, and the one that cares for him way too much.   
> The next two chapters I will try to post in the next two weeks, as it is summer. I think this book will be just like the first one, because there isn’t a lot I can write without overwriting what we had in the first chapter of WTWC, and I cannot look at it, since I still don’t have Wi-Fi, but I do get it tomorrow, (Which would be Wednesday) and these won’t be posted in till Saturday (which is today)  
> Thank you for reading, leave a vote and a comment


	5. Chapter Four

The weight of sadness held on me as I walked up the pile of steps up to my bedroom that night. Everything was so overwhelming at the moment, and all I wanted to do was be alone.

I might look like it, but I was never the type of person to be tough and not worry. Every inch of my mind was covered by the worry and guilt that I was hurting Harry. I just wish I had never fallen in love with him, only for me to hurt him.

If I could rewind and tell him that I was sorry, and how I never really intended for this to happen. I didn’t want to scar him.

He was probably scared of me now. Not wanting anything to do with me. I could understand why, though. Hurting him was on the list my mind told me to do, my heart was begging me to stop, like he was in my mind.

I pull my clothing on, pulling a pair of pajama bottoms on. I climbed into my bed, closing my eyes as I waited for sleep to drown my thoughts.

\--

“Hey, my boy!” Ed smiled, holding my shoulder. “How did you sleep? I heard your dad came over”.

“How did you know about that? “, I asked, confused. Ed bit his lip, smiling.

“Your mum called my mum. I overheard their conversation”, he said, opening his locker. I nodded my head, copying his movements.

“Lou, I have a question”, Ed said. I nodded my head, looking his way. “And that is?”

“Well, after the party that night. It started raining, and I came home the late that night to Harry sitting on the couch on a towel, shaking. He told me he walked home that night, but he didn’t tell me why… I also saw a few bruises on his stomach when he was walking around the house the other day. Do you think that someone could be, you know, hurting him?” he asked. I stiffened, looking anywhere but Ed.

“Well, I really don’t know, actually”, I lied. “Harry is a wallflower. People don’t really care for him”, I said, shrugging my shoulders.

“You care for him. I would think some other people do to. Marcel cares. I care. I’m just scared, Lou. I mean, what if harry is getting hurt? I just don’t want it getting overboard”, he sighed, closing his locker. “I’ll see you in language, bud”, he said, patting my shoulder. I let out a breath as he left, slamming my locker shut.

“Well fuck”, I whispered. “I’m a fuck up”.

\--

“Today, you are to learn this song”, our music said, placing a few sheets in one person’s hand, the papers making their way to the whole class.

Harry looked up, passing the papers to me as we both played the piano. Together. I sighed, passing the papers to the person beside me, and I turned back to Harry, who was not making any sudden movements, making sure that his eyes would not wander over to mine.

I sighed, placing my hand in my hair, ruffling it a tad.

“Okay, Mr. Tomlinson, can you start the chords please?” the teacher asked, looking down to help the flutes. I sighed, placing my fingers on the keys, looking up and down at the paper, trying to figure the right fingerings.

“Very good, and Harry?” the teacher said, staring at us both. Harry’s sounded more lovely and beautiful, as he was on the higher end of the scale, while mine was rugged and deep, as I was on the lower sounding side of the scale.

“Okay, now can the choir and the piano do the first verse, please”, he said, raising his hands as he led us with the beat of the song. Harry did the right hand as I did the left hand, hitting the notes at the right time. It sounded amazing.

“Okay, I will work with the flutes. Piano, practice your scales”, the teacher yelled over the sounds of other instruments, looking back at the flutes. I did a C scale, while Harry tried doing an F# scale.

“Here”, I said, placing his fingers on the right keys. Harry hit them all, smiling as he made it to the end.

“I could never get that one”, Harry sighed, looking up at me for the first time this class. Hurt filled his eyes as I stared at him, but I quickly turned away, not wanting the guilt to eat at me again. Like it has been for the pass week since I have started this.

“How is your dad?” Harry asked, holding his left arm in his right hand, almost protecting himself. I sighed, looking at him.

“He is good. Asked about you”, I smiled softly, looking at the keys again, doing the B flat scale as the teacher glared at the two of us.

“Really? What did he say?” Harry asked, amusement written on his face.

“He was just asking if you were doing well these days. Nothing special”, I shrugged, and Harry was quiet for the rest of the hour we had in that class.

\--

“So, have you asked anything from Harry?” I asked Ed at lunch, who was stuffing his face with a sandwich.

“Um, no… Oh, no. Nothing yet. In reality, I am actually quite scared to”, he sighed. I nodded my head, picking at the food that was on my plate.

I was too scared to tell Ed that is was me. I was the one behind Harrys hurting, but if I did, he would hate me forever, and he would probably beat me up as pay back.

“I’m thinking it might be the footie captain”, Ed piped up, looking over at me. “You know, because he did make that rumor about you and harry dating, did he not?” he asked.

“Harry said we were”, I told him. He dropped his sandwich on his tray, and turned to look at me. “No he fucking didn’t!” Ed exclaimed.

“Yeah, he  _fucking_ did”, I smiled. Ed shook his head, a grin on his face. “Harry so digs you!” he smiled.  I sighed, shaking my head.

“Nah, he doesn’t. Harry isn’t gay”, I said, simply. Taking a bite out of my food.

“Who says he isn’t?” Ed asked, which made me move my head in his direction “What?”, I asked, clearly in shock.

“Harry likes dick”, ED laughed, pushing his tray away from his face. I gasped in awe. “No way!” I smiled.

“I’m not lying. I wouldn’t like about something like that”, Ed smiled. “So, are you going to go for him”, Ed smirked. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at him. “I am not gay”, I said.

“Whatever you say, but I have been at your house just enough times to go through your stuff and find gay porn on your computer. No straight guy would watch his own gender have sex”, Ed laughed. I groaned in frustration, putting my head in my hands.

“This is awkward”, I sighed, looking over at Ed, who was just smiling, like a know-it-all.

“Are you going to make a move?” He asked, looking at me. I shook my head, looking down.

“Nah… I know he doesn’t ‘dig’ me, so what is the point?” I asked, looking all over the lunch room for a certain lump of curls.

“Well, I think differently”, Ed said, getting up from his seat. “If you need anything, I am here”, he smirked.

I furrowed my eyebrows for the second time that day. What did he mean by that?

I quickly learned the next few days what he meant by that, and let’s just say... I quite enjoyed it.

 

_*Filler*_


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry it is sooo short... I just wanted this to happen.. Don't worry, there is only five more chapters let!!!*

“You know, Louis. You should actually try and bring your supplies to class for once”, Marcel sighed, placing a pen and a pencil on my desk. I smiled, sending him a wink. “Thanks, nerd”, I laughed.

 

Marcel huffed, sitting down beside me. “Funny”, he scoffed. I smiled, looking up at the front of the class room where the teacher was getting ready to start his class.

“Okay. So, I have decided to do something I never really do, so let’s get to it”, he smiled, looking around the classroom. “I made a list of students, and paired you guys up. The idea is that you have three weeks to make a structure that resembles any famous building in the world, and you must have all measurements of every coordinate”, he smiled, listing off the names of the groups. I turned to Marcel, who was staring at someone on the other side of the room.

“Who you looking at, Marc?” I asked, amused. Marcel's cheeks turned bright red, looking my direction quickly. “Oh, No one. Sorry”, he smiled, shyly.

“Marcel Styles, and Louis Tomlinson”, the teacher said, glaring at me. I raised my eyebrows, looking over at Marcel. “Look at that”, I smirked, Marcel slapping my arm.

“Don’t think I’m doing this project myself. You are helping Mr. “I’m too cool for anything”, Marcel said, I laughed, shaking my head.

\--

“You can come over tonight to work on the project. I don’t want to waste a long time on this”, Marcel said, going to his locker as I followed him.

“When you said waste a long time on this, you mean you don’t want to end up doing this the day before its due, like I do?”, I smirked. Marcel let out a sarcastic laugh, closing his locker door. “Let’s go”, he said.

We made our way out the door, Ed and harry running behind us, trying to catch up.

“This is why I don’t take gym”, Ed laughed when he reached us. “Can you drive us home?” he asked.

“I’m going to your house, anyways. Hop in”, I sighed, letting Marcel sit in the front while Ed and Harry sat in the back.

“Why you coming over, bud? Did you run out or something/”, Ed laughed, looking over at me. I shook my head, looking on the road.

“Project. Marcel is my partner”, I smiled, going down another street, coming closer to their house.

“Whoa, you are actually going to work on a project”, Ed smirked, looking at me through the mirror in the front of the car. I looked up, looking back at him. “Yes, I am. Thank you very much”, I laughed.

I parked I the driveway, harry and Marcel getting out first. “He so likes you”, Ed said.

“Who? Harry? No, he doesn’t, Edward”, I huffed, getting out of the car, Ed following behind me.

“Yes, he does! I know it, Louis. I’m his twin, I can sense it”, Ed explained. I shook my head, going up to his front door.

“Harry would never like me. Not in a million years”, I sighed, going up the stairs to Marcel’s room, Ed trailing behind me, opening his door.

“Yeah, right”, he said, leaving me alone in the hallway. If only he knew.

I opened the door, sitting down on Marcel's bed. “So, which building are we going to build?” I asked.

“Well, let’s search some up, shall we?” Marcel asked, bringing his laptop to his bed where I was.

\--

“Louis, can I talk to you?” Ed asked. I nodded my head, leaving Marcel for a few moments before moving to his room, closing the door.

“I talked to harry”, he said, looking at me. I sat on his bed, ready to listen to what he had to say. “What did he say? What did you talk about?”

“Well, he told me some things that maybe you should know, but I won’t tell you now. I will tell you when the time comes”, he sighed, moving his hands through his hair. I studied him carefully, watching as his curls fell carelessly around the frame of his face.

“You know”, I started, “if you take your piercings out, you will look just like harry”, I smiled, biting my lip.

“No shit, Louis. I am his twin. It’s the same with Marcel, if he messes his hair up, and takes his glasses off, we all look the same”, Ed sighed, getting up. He took out his lip piercing, looking back at Louis. “See?”

My breath hitched, sighing. “How did I fall in love with Harry and not you nor Marcel?” I asked, shaking my head.

“I don’t get that either, my friend”, Ed smiled, putting the piercing back in his lip. He moved over to the bed once again, sitting down right beside me.  

Fuck it.

I moved closer to him, moving my face to his. Ed moved closer to me, and our lips touched. They moved together carefully, Ed moving me down onto the bed.

We didn’t even care. I really didn’t know what was going on, either. I guess I was just to in love with harry to notice that this wasn’t Harry all, but his twin brother.

Ed moved back from the kiss, biting his lip. “What are we doing?” he laughed, sitting up a bit. I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. “I actually have no idea”.

“Well”, Ed said. “I could pretend to be Harry for you, as I do look like him”, Ed smiled, moving closer to me. I closed my eyes, moving closer before we met in the middle, continuing where we left off.

\--

“Well”, I said, throwing my top back onto my torso. Ed copied my movements, sighing.

“That was… fun?” he smirked, furrowing his eyebrows. I nodded my head, gulping. “What even was that?” I asked, clearly confused on what happened in the past twenty minutes.

“You got hard so I fingered you, you are welcome”, Ed laughed. My eyes widened in horror as I looked at him. “Holy shit”, I said, sitting down on the bed. “Why didn’t you stop me?” I asked.

“I was kind of needy, so I needed a release”, Ed said, shrugging his shoulders. I nodded my head, looking up at him. “We are cool, right?” I asked, biting my lip.

“Why would we not be? Best friends, right?” he asked. I smiled, nodding. “For sure”.

“There you go. You had a sexual moment with a harry look-a-like”, Ed laughed. I shook my head, laughing along with him. “I guess that is true.

“I think you better get back to that project now, should you not?” Ed smiled. I gave him a wink, walking out of the room before shaking my ass at him. His laughter was left behind as I moved to Marcel's room, but not before harry walked out, clearly pissed.

“Why are you mad?” I asked. Harry just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“It’s like, nine at night, and Ed is in his room having sex, of course”, Harry sighed. My eyes widened, looking anywhere but him. “Oh, yeah. Right”, I sighed.

“I can’t sleep in this house. Its bullshit”, harry slightly yelled. I bit my lip, moving him into his room. “What are you doing?” harry asked, confused.

“You are being too loud”, I sneered, making harry look down.

“Please don’t hurt me” he whimpered. I stopped in my tracks, looking down at harry who was now seated on his bed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow”, I sighed, moving out of the room and into Marcel's, sitting down on the bed. Marcel didn’t look up from his laptop, he just asked. “What did Ed have to talk to you about that took twenty minutes”,

“Just something that came up in englis-“, I started, but Marcel interrupted me.

 

“I heard Ed's laughter and your moans. Don’t let me think you guys just talked”, Marcel said, looking up, clearly amused. I shook my head, grabbing my book bag. “I got to go now, mum wants me home”, I lied, leaving the styles triplets as I went out through the front door. 

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

*Harry’s POV*

He was on my mind, every day, and every night. I never really wanted anything different. I didn’t understand him, but that drew me closer to him. He was unique, but in a strange way.

Why did he hurt me? Did he just want to look cool, so he started beating his best friend up? I sighed, closing my eyes as I fell on my bed. Why did Louis have to be so perfect, yet so mean and cruel? What did I ever do to him?

\--

“Harry! Wake up, Louis is picking us up in thirty minutes!” Ed yelled. I groaned, slouching up as I looked around my room, eyes half open. The curtains on the window were pulled back, causing the sun to shine into my room. I sighed, taking the comforter of my body, the fabric falling to the floor. I made my way to my closet, grabbing a pair of black jeans with a black t-shirt. I threw the clothes on, moving out of the door and into the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ed and Marcel already where, eating there food.

“Harry, why did you wake up so late?” my mum asked, concerned. I shook my head, sitting down in the middle of Ed and marcel. ‘Middle child’

“I actually don’t know. I usually get up an hour before school starts”, I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Ed hit my elbow with his, looking at me.

“How did you sleep? That could have a problem with it”, he asked. I bit my lip making sure my mum wasn’t looking before I turned back to him, glaring.

“All I could hear was moans and bangs for like, thirty minutes!” I growled. Ed looked up, thinking, and then he smirked. “Oh”, he said, laughing.

‘It’s not funny. Think next time before you bring a girl home, got it”, I sneered, which made Ed laughed more. I furrowed my eyebrows, eyeing him. “What?”

“You thought I brought a girl home”, Ed whispered. I bit my lip. “Pardon?”

Ed looked back at me, his eyes wide. “What? Oh, nothing”, Ed said, shaking his head. I bit my lip, decided to not fight against it and I turned my attention back to my mum.

“Well boys, Louis will be here soon. Eat up, get cleaned up, and then out the door you go”, she smiled, passing us each a plate with our breakfast on it. Marcel smiled as he picked up a piece of bacon from his plate, putting it in his mouth. I looked over at Ed who was cutting his homemade hash brown into little slices, and then he started eating it.

I moved my fork around the eggs on my plate, my head placed in my left hand. Something didn’t seem right. Ed was being weird, and it’s not like him to be weird. I really wanted to ask him what was going on; it just did not make any sense at all.

We all finished our breakfast, and then we picked up our bags and went to wait outside with my mum fifteen minutes after that. Louis pulled up as my mum was kissing our foreheads, making all three of us groan with disgust.

“I love you three, you know that right? You all are just perfect in your own little ways”, my mum smiled proudly, placing her hand on Ed and Marcels cheek, leaving me in the middle of it.

I looked over Ed's shoulder to Louis walking up our driveway while he swung his keys on his finger. I sucked in a breath, looking down at the floor as my mother continued to talk.

“I’m so proud of you. My babies”, she said, sighing. Louis walked up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Well, Mrs. Cox, we better be going”, Louis smiled, looking at the three of us. We all nodded our heads, and went to our usual seats.

Ed nodded his head along to the music on the radio, pulling out a cigarette. I closed my eyes and exhaled softly, looking out the window.

“So, how was last night”, Ed asked Louis, a little hint of a smirk in his voice. Louis blushed, looking off the road for a split second to look at Ed. “I guess amazing”, he smiled.

“Good”, Ed winked. I furrowed my eyebrows. What happened last night that was so secretive between the two? I mean, Louis was with Marcel the whole night, so it made no sense.

I sighed, waiting in till this car ride was over.

\--

I watched the boys, me walking behind them; depart ways as they headed off to their own class. Today wasn’t going to be any different from how it was all the time. I would be by myself all day, except when I have Louis in music, and then go home with them, no different.

I usually wouldn’t mind a day like this, but something just didn’t feel right. I was scared, the fear creeping up in my veins and all throughout my body. The only thing that was confusing to me was why.

I shrugged it off, walking into my first class of the day which was English. Mr. Matthews started the lesson, talking on different writing styles and how to portray that type of style.

I sighed, leaning my head on my head as I doodled in my notebook, the teacher’s voice drowning into the background as I took my attention away from him. I drew some curved lines, coloring them in with my pen. Some hearts were added to the mix as I continued; soon most of the margin was colored in with blue ink.

“Harry Styles!” Mr. Matthews said, earning my attention. A blush made its way to my cheeks as I looked down. “Sorry, Mr. Matthews”, I sighed, looking up. The teacher nodded his head, moving back to the board to continue his lesson.

\--

“I heard you got in trouble little miss “I’m so perfect”, Ed laughed, sitting down at the lunch table. We all sat together, well, Louis, Ed, and I. Marcel always stayed in the classroom for lunch hour, teaching some failing students who actually don’t give one shirt about their grades.

“Yeah, wasn’t paying attention, huh?” Louis smirked, winking at me. My breath got caught in my throat as I choked on the air, and I then quickly straightened my posture. “Yeah, something like that”, I sighed, frowning.

Louis was just pure evil, but I love every bit of it. Louis was a drug, and I couldn’t get enough of him.

Yes, I hated him, but I loved him.

“Harry”, Louis growled. I quickly looked up at him, my thoughts fading. Louis held in a smirk, holding his hand out. “Come on”, he said. I wasn’t quite sure if I should really trust him, but maybe I could. He was still a friend, even if our strong friendship faded away.

I nodded my head, holding his hand as he brought me out to the boy’s washroom, the same one he found me in when he hurt me for the first time. The memory came clear in my mind and I let out a whimper of sadness as Louis locked the door.

“Remember, Harry?” he smirked, holding me up against the wall by my wrist. I held in a breath as I watched him look over my face with a sincere expression, like he was regretting every second of this.

“I fucking hate you”, he growled, before punching my stomach. I let out a gasp, moving my hands from Louis grasp as I led them to my stomach, crouching over.

“So stupid”, Louis whispered, pacing in front of me. “No wonder no one likes you”, he laughed bitterly. I let out a sob, looking straight at him.

“W-what happened?” I asked, closing my eyes. Louis stopped his walking, standing straight in front of me.

“Excuse me? Did I say you could talk”, Louis growled. I rolled my eyes from behind my eyelids, attempting to stand up, but that only resulted in my sliding back down the white wall.

“What happened to you? Why are you so mean to me all of a sudden? Why do you beat me up?” I asked, my voice slightly raising. I could tell that Louis wasn’t quite expecting me to yell, as he visibly flinched, stepping back.

“Because you fucking deserve someone to fuck you up even more”, he said. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking up at him with my glossy eyes.

“What did I do to you?” I asked.

Louis mumbled under his breath before looking back at me, backing up more as he unlocked the door, eyes still on me. “You are perfect”, he mumbled before running out of the washroom, leaving me all alone by myself.

Perfect?

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I sighed, attempting to sit up again, but I failed. I groaned, looking around the bathroom. Life was so good before Louis became mean to me… Why did he do this to me? Does he know how much it hurts?

The bell rang, signaling that if I didn’t get to class, I would be late. I just shrugged my shoulder, sitting up the best I could before moving out of the bathroom and into the hallway, leaving the world behind.

\--

*Louis POV”

“Louis! Oh thank God! Where is Harry?” Ed asked, worry painted on his face. I bit my lip, turning my attention to him.

“I don’t know. Haven’t seen him since lunch”, I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn’t quite worried about Harry, but the other half of that was sick and wailing. That side just wanted harry around his finger, safe and his.

“Oh shit! I’m so scared. He is not answering his texts or calls, and no one knows where he was! I went to the principal and asked if he went to class, but he didn’t!” Ed exclaimed. I sighed, closing my locker door, sliding my backpack on my bag.

“If anything, He is probably at home”, I said, looking at Ed. He nodded his head, walking with me as we went out the front door of the school, and to my car.

“Marcels coming, also… Harry was supposed to be here to but”, he whimpered. I bit my lip, placing my hand awkwardly on his knee, patting it lightly. “We will find him, don’t worry. He is safe”, I whispered.

Ed muttered a quiet ‘thank you’ before marcel got to the car and climbed in. We drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road when Marcel started talking.

“A girl said hi to me today”, he blushed. Ed didn’t respond to him, still hooked up on the thought of harry being missing. I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention to Marcel, smirking.

“Oo, someone has a secret admire”, I giggled, winking. Marcel just blushed more deeply red, looking down. “She was really pretty. Gorgeous green eyes with long dark brown hair”, he sighed, smiling. I nodded my head.

“Girls are hot, but I don’t like them”, I admitted, and then regretted it. Marcel gasped, and then started yelling at me.

“Since when did this happen! Oh my God. You play for the other team? I would have never guessed, as you sleep with girls like, 24/7”, he gasped. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to him.

“Yeah, I’m gay. I don’t feel attracted to girls, I just pretend to”, I shrugged, and then suddenly remembered.

“You cannot, in any way, hint or tell Harry. He is the only one that doesn’t know out of you three”, I stated. Marcel nodded his head, but then stared at me.

“What?” I asked, slightly uncomfortable.

“Your mum doesn’t know”, he stated. I nodded my head, looking at Ed.

“Neither does your mum”, I smiled, looking straight ahead once again.

\--

“Oh thank the mother of Jesus that you are okay”, Ed cried, holding Harry. I bit my lip as Harry looked up at me, hurt filling his eyes. 

“I’m fine”, Harry lied. Ed nodded his head, pulling away from him. Harry just looked straight ahead, no emotion anywhere on his face.

“Lou, can you stay in here with Harry for a few minutes?” Ed asked. I gulped, but nodded my head, regretting the action as soon as Ed walked out of the room. I looked back at Harry, who was still staring at the wall in front of him as I sat on the edge of his bed, looking at him myself.

“What do you want”, Harry asked, no emotion at all.

“Well, I wasn’t going to say no to watching you, was I?” I sneered, a frown placed on my face. Harry flinched, but still stared emotionally at the wall.

“Harry, what are you doing?” I asked. Harry just closed his eyes, and turned his head to me, looking at me with his once bright green eyes, which were now flooded with fear.

“I’m being myself”, he simply said, shrugging. I sighed, grabbing my wrist.

“Here, harry. Drink this”, Ed said, walking into the room. I nodded my head, excusing myself from the room and into Ed’s, falling onto his bed.

It wasn’t in till about ten minutes later when Ed called for me desperately. I groaned, getting up and I ran to Harry’s room, looking at the two.

Ed had tears running down his face and he attempted to hold in a sob. I walked closer, and I couldn’t help but let a tear out at what I was seeing.

Ed was holding up Harry’s shirt, and underneath, was a huge bruise that, I knew, I gave to him. I bit my lip, looking up at harry who wasn’t even giving us a look; he just looked out the window, silent tears running down his face.

“Who the fuck would do this to him? Harry is the nicest guy ever, and this has never happened to him before!” Ed cried, moving to gather Harry in a hug, cries coming from the both of them.

“Um, I, Ed… I’m sorry”, I said, tears sipping from my eyes. “I-I have to go”, I whimpered. Ed released Harry, nodding his head as he dismissed me.

I hurried out of the house and into my car, the tears flowing more freely. I pulled out of the driveway, turning on the radio very loud.

_I complicated our lives_

_By falling in love with him_

_I complicated our lives_

_Now I'm losing my only friend_

_I don't know why, I had to try_

_Living my life on the other side_

_Now I'm so confused_

_I don't know what to do_

 

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me..._

_I started blurring the lines_

_Because I didn't care_

_I started crossing the line_

_Cause you wer-_

I quickly turned off the radio, crying harder. Stupid songs actually being able to describe your feelings.

I hate it.

I passed my street entrance, not wanting to go home. I made my way to the closest park, pulling into the parking lot. I got out of my car, moving onto the pathways that lead into a forest.

The tears would not stop as I imagined the hurt and fear in Harry’s eyes. Why did I have to be such a jerk to the best thing that happened to me?

_"Haaarryyy! Look at me! Look what I can do!” I shouted, making Harry's eyes travel to mine. At the moment, I was holding onto the metal of the monkey bars, which were about five feet up._

_"Louis! That is so dangers! Don't fall!” Harry yelled at me. I tried to continue to grab onto the next bar, but my hands slipped every few seconds. I looked down at the ground with fear, gulping as I looked back at the sky. I could hear Harry’s high pitched voice as he called my name, telling me to get down._

_“Lou Lou! Mummy has snacks inside the house for us!” Harry shouted. “You have to come dowwwnnn now!”_

_I sucked in a breath, moving my legs to see if I could reach the floor. Nope. I was really scared, because I didn’t want to fall. “Okay, Harry. Let me just finish the monkey bars!” I yelled back, looking to see Harry nod his head, moving back to go into the house._

_I bit my lip, looking back at the far away ground, and then back to my hands, which were burning. My hands were also sweating, which was making me slip more than I thought I would._

_I looked at the house, then the ground. Maybe I could land it, just maybe._

_I let go of the bar, my body falling to the floor. I turned my head to see Harry come out of the house an-_

_Ow…_

_I took my wrist into my hand, holding it tight. Tears were forming from my eyes as I wailed, the pain growing._

_“Louis, you have to co- Oh my! Louis, what happened! I told you it was dangers!”, Harry cried, running to my aid._

_“I fell on my arm while trying to get done f-from the monkey bars” I whimpered, the salty water rolling down my cheeks._

_“Mom! Louis fell!” Harry yelled, and he then looked back to me. “Even if you are older than me, I will take care of you” he smiled._

I let out a loud sob and fell on the floor, bringing my knees closer to my chest as I cried. Why was I such a jerk? Why did I think this was okay? I had to make things better with harry, no matter what.

“Harry would never accept me, though. He hated me with a burning passion that I would never be able to replace with love. Harry didn’t like me that way, Harry was straight!

I closed my eyes, leaning my head on my knees as I thought back to all my memories with Harry. I just felt so low, and I couldn’t even think straight. I just wanted Harry; he just knew how to make things better.

_“Even if you are older than me, I will take care of you”_

I whimpered, my tears fading as I looked back up at the trees.

Why?

Why was I such an idiot?

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO TIRED FDWFWGWGWGW

(Continuation from the last chapter)

*Louis POV*

I sighed, getting up. I was a mess. Why would anyone want me, I was a stupid human being who just couldn’t handle the truth.

Harry hated me, and he would never love me again.

Did harry even love me? Surly he had to, he couldn’t just pretend to be my best friend for the years we had known each other. That wasn’t what Harry was like. Harry was considerate, loveable, and kind. He wouldn’t do that to me, not in a million years.

That’s why I was a jerk.

I made Harry feel low, like if I couldn’t love him, his “best” friend, then who could? I bet Ed was just comforting him, making sure nothing happened to the poor boy while he slept. What I did, God, what I did was horrible. I wish I could take it back, hold him in my arms, maybe kiss his forehead for a bit, and tell him everything will be okay, that no matter what, he was safe, and there was nothing I would never do to make sure he was safe.

I can’t do that, anymore. Harry disliked me with a fire so high it burned everyone in sight. Everyone was getting hurt by the stupid choices I decided to take on Harry, the poor boy who can’t do anything but wail and sob as each punch came at him.

I growled under my breath, kicking a rock that was in my sight. I was a fuck up, I admit. I just wish I could press the rewind button, and maybe he would forget everything, and maybe we could have a future.

If only.

I started my walk back to my car, the tears starting up again when I hoped inside. I leaned my forehead on the steering wheel, making the horn go off.

Harry didn’t deserve this, no one would deserve this.

I out my seatbelt on, putting my keys in the car. I looked out the side window, grimacing at the sight of my face. I was flushed red, my eyes red also. Sighing, I pulled out of the parking lot, tears colliding at the bottom of my chin.

The ride home was long, and I really didn’t want to go home, but I really had no choice. If I was gone for any longer, my mum would get worried, and really, I don’t want that.

I love my mum. She means the world to me, and I will always love her, even if she is always nagging on my back all the time.

I pulled into the driveway, closing and locking the doors of my car as I made my way inside. It was uncomfortably quiet, except some noises were heard from the kitchen.

I made my way into the said room, looking at my mum who was sitting at the counter, her head in between her arms. I walked over, patting her shoulder. “Are you okay, mum?” I asked.

She quickly looked up, a smile spreading over her face as she gave me a hug, the tears from her eyes falling faster. “Oh, my baby boy”, she wailed. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, pushing her so that my hands were on her shoulders. “What is going on?” I asked, clearly confused.

“Baby boy. It’s Mark…” she whispered. I held my grip on my mother, what does he fucking want?

“What did he say?” I asked, biting my lip.

“He wants you guys”, she cried. I let go of her shoulders as she cried, holding her head in her hands. I backed up a bit, my eyes watering.

This day just keeps on getting better and better.

“Don’t worry, mum. He can’t take us, he will never take good care of us as you have, and he won’t be able to take me, I am not his”, I stated, and my mum nodded her head, but then it fell effortlessly.

“You have his name, he can take you”, she wailed. I sucked in a breath, looking closely at her.

“We just need to stand our ground”, I sighed, holding her closer to me.

\--

*Eds POV* (Gasp)

“Are you okay, Harry?” I asked, guilt washing over me as I sat beside his bed. Harry nodded his head, rolling his eyes. “I told you, I am fine! It’s been happening for a while now”, he mumbled the last part, but I heard it very well.

“Who fucking did this to you, Harry? This is not fair to you”, I sighed, rubbing his arm. Harry flinched away, looking on the other side of his bed.

“Its fine, Edward. I can handle it myself!” he grunted, but I wasn’t taking any of that. I mumbled nonsense under my breath before looking at Harry, my eyes glossy.

“You know I care for you, Harry. You are my brother for crying out loud! I just don’t want you getting hurt, and seeing you like this hurts me. Yeah, we don’t get along most of the time, or all of the time for that matter, and I stole your best friend, but I still want the best for you, and I can’t protect you if you keep on getting hurt! I can’t stop something like this if you don’t tell me who is doing this to you. Do you understand how much it hurts me to know that I can’t help my little brother out? I feel hopeless, and I feel like I can’t do anything. I just want the best for you. Yeah, you are older than me, just by a few minutes, but it still doesn’t mean I cannot take care of you”, I cried, placing my head on his shoulder as I did so. Harry sighed, moving so that he could take me into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Edward. It is just; I cannot tell you right now. I feel like it’s not the right moment to do so, but I do promise, one day, that I will tell you, and when you do, you might be shocked, but maybe it will be done by then”, I nodded my head, removing myself from the hug.

“Is it James?” I asked. Seeing harry shake his head led me to grunt in frustration, looking over his face. His eyes were the bright green that they usually were, but they were full with so much hatred and false truth that I just wanted to get him away from this place, to make sure that he didn’t have to go through this ever again.

“Ed?” harry said. I held in a gasp as I looked down at him with slightly wide eyes. Harry never called me Ed, so I guess this was new.

“Can you sing to me?” he asked. I nodded my head, smiling. “I’m a shit singer, you know”, he giggled.

“I think you are amazing”, harry laughed, and I just rolled my eyes, thinking of a song that would perk both of our interest.

_“Things were all good yesterday_

_And then the devil took your memory_

_And if you fell to your death today_

_I hope that heaven is your resting place_

_I heard the doctors put your chest in pain_

_But then that could've been the medicine_

_And now you're lying in the bed again_

_Either way I'll cry with the rest of them_

 

_And my father told me, son_

_It's not his fault he doesn't know your face_

_And you're not the only one_

_Although my grandma used to say_

_That he used to sing._

_Darling, hold me in your arms the way you did last night_

_And we'll lie inside for a little while, here oh_

_I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up_

_And we're wrapped in light, in life, in love_

_Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut_

_For they're designed to be together, oh_

_With your body next to mine our hearts will beat as one_

_And we're set alight, we're afire love”_

I smiled, looking down at Harry who was drifting to sleep. I carefully guided him to lie down on his bed; I put him under his covers, smacking him playfully on the cheek before grinning.

“I love you, Harry”.

\--

“Yeah, you should come over, haven’t seen you in a while”, I smiled, the phone pressed to my ear as I lay on my bed, twirling the blanket that was on my bed between my fingers.

“Yeah, maybe soon”, Louis replied. I nodded my head, talking to him more about harry before I heard him call for me. I said my goodbyes to Louis before moving to Harry’s room, finding him just sitting there.

“Yes?” I giggled, moving closer to his bed. Harry smiled sadly, looking down. “I’m sad, and I am lonely”, he whined. I just smiled, moving out of his room to grab my laptop, I came back in to see Harry’s pouting face, but that was quickly removed as he saw me. I just laughed, settling my laptop on my desk as I went on YouTube, putting in a song as I stood up, seeing Harry’s confused face.

“I’m going to cheer you up”, I smiled, proudly. Harry laughed, but nodded his head, letting me proceed.

I swung my hands along to the music, making harry laugh loudly. This wasn’t the type of music I would usually listen to, but it was a very catchy.

_There's a girl in the backyard bangin' on her drum_

_Sittin' in a junk pile laughing at the sun_

_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a rockstar."_

Harry just smiled as I continued to do actions to the song lyrics, my body being all over the place.

 

_There's a boy in the backseat singin' to the song_

_Playin' on the radio, knowing he's the one_

_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a rockstar."_

I pointed to him, referring to him to that part. He laughed, shaking his head as I started to swing my arms again, moving my hips roughly around the small space I had between his bed and the wall near his desk.

Singin', "ah ha ha, I was born to be a rockstar!"

I moved over to turn the song off, Harry laughing as I did so. Moving over to him in the weirdest way I could. Harry was smiling as I sat beside him on the bed, grinning. “Did I cheer you up?” I asked.

Harry nodded his head, smiling shyly. “Yeah, thank you”, he smiled. I nodded my head, placing my hand on his shoulder.

“I will do anything to make you happy, brothers for life, remember?” I asked. He just nodded his head, placing the blanket that was covering his body over his head, muttering a quiet ‘goodnight’; I rolled my eyes, removing the blanket from his face. “I actually need to talk to you”, I mumbled, looking above his head.

Harry sat up, wincing as he did so. The bruise was still not healed yet, which made me upset. Whoever did this to my poor brother was going to get it; I don’t care about who it was. They placed a hand, or more, on my brother. I wasn’t going to stand for that.

“Ed, you kind of blacked out a bit there”, Harry smiled. I quickly nodded my head, looking anywhere but his face.

“I wanted to talk to you about your… sexuality”, I whispered. Harry just furrowed his eyebrows, nodding his head. I sat up straighter, looking at him.

“What do you think you are?” I asked, and Harry just laughed once again, rolling his eyes.

“Its fine, Ed… I would describe myself a bisexual, but I am actually moving closer to being gay, as in I have crushes on men more than women”, he simply nodded. I gaped at him as he looked at me, eyebrows furrowing again. “What?” he asked.

“I never imagined you to be so open about that”, I smiled. Harry sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m pretty open about it. I thought you knew that’s why I never mentioned it”, he said. I nodded my head, looking at him.

“I think I am bisexual also”, I smiled. Harry’s eyes widened, and then he smiled widely, gathering me in a hug.

“Really? That is so cool like, wow”, he smiled. I just shook my head laughing.

“Let’s watch a movie”, Harry suggested. I shrugged my shoulders, agreeing with him as he tried to get up, but I carefully pushed him down, moving over to his TV to place a DVD inside, moving back to the bed as I climbed in the covers with him, Harry and I actually having some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i DIDN'T GO TO SLEEP JUST SO i COULD UPDATE YOU SUCK READERS JK ILYSM


	9. Authors Note

NNOOOO, ITS NOT A UPDATE WHAT WILL WE DO!

I'm sorry...

So, I will be updating soon, but it will be when I have time on my hands, as my birthday is on Tuesday, school is lame, and homework, as well as church and teams, so I hope to try and update when I have free time..

 

butttttt---- I need help..

 

I don't usually do this, but I just need help with something..

As you probably know, I am really bad at writing smut scenes, even though a lot of you don't think I am, I think I am so..

I decided to hold a contest..

 CONTEST? WTF ALYSON YOU NEVER DO THESE THINGS.

well, now I am... so

This is was you need to do..

1: DM me any questions you have on the chapter, who are in it, and what book I want to write it for (There will be a third book to the WTWC series btw) *On Wattpad = @AlysonJade *

2: Write the smut (duh)

3: Have it to be by September 21st - September 25th

I will pick a winner on the 26th, so I suggest you start writing now if you want me to get to yours:)

THANK YOU GUYS

Update: If y'all know who Alex Ramos is I can tell you he followed me on twitter js... 


	10. Chapter Eight

 

(Louis POV)

The following Monday was wild, and I really didn’t know what to do with myself that day.

First of all, Ed was a bit mad with me, for leaving him when he was with Harry and all. I had to explain to him many times, over and over again, that I had to leave, but he wouldn’t buy it.

Secondly, my family was a mess this whole week. My mother was the worried one out of all of us. Everything was just piling on top of us. We just didn’t know how to handle it.

This week was week A, so I had drama first period. It really sucked, because I wasn’t very good with public speaking, and I hated presenting in front of the class.

I wasn’t quite sure why I took Drama, but it was either that or woodshop, and I rather not learn how to cut one of my fingers off with a chainsaw.

I made my way to my locker, which was right beside the Drama class, and I placed my books inside, putting my backpack with it.

I frowned, looking around the crowed hallway. People were all over the place, just talking amongst themselves. I felt crowed, and I had no idea on what to do.

Sighing, I waited in front of the Drama room door, looking around for any of my classmates. When I saw a few people from my class, I let out a relieved breath, glad I wasn’t too early.

“How have you been, Louis?”, the blonde one, Peter said. I smiled, nodding my head. “Pretty good, how about yourself?”, I asked the lie dissolving in the air.

“Quite good, thanks bro”, he smiled, hitting my chest lightly. When they made their way into the class room, I let out a breath I was holding and followed, taking off my combat boots. I could hear everyone’s laughing and chatting while I stayed in the drama hall, waiting for the bell to ring so I had an excuse to leave drama class and go to the office.

Ms. White moved into the hallway, a box in her hands as she looked at me. “Get in the classroom”, she sighed, shaking her head as she moved into the dressing room. I sighed, moving my sock covered feet into the main drama room, and all heads turned to my direction.

I gulped, making my way over to a part of the circle that no one was seated in, and Ms. White came out of the hallway and into the room again, and she sat down at her desk.

“Okay, so I am going to do attendance, and then we are going to do some games”, she smiled, and I tried to hold in a scoff. Ms. White just acted like she really wanted to teach, but I could tell from the 4 years I have known her, she just wanted the paychecks she received every month.

I waited for my name to be called, as everyone was placed as either present, or away. I wish I actually ditched today. Maybe I could actually go apologize to harry and not be a sick freak who can’t handle a little crush. Maybe Harry would actually forgive me and we could date.

Maybe…

“Tomlinson?” Ms. White yelled, interrupting me from my thoughts. I nodded my head in her direction, a small “Here”, seeking through my lips. She shook her head, and went back to finish the attendance off.

“Okay, today we are going to get in groups of 4 and we are going to work on tabloids”, she smiled, moving her hands as a signal to move around and find a group. I sighed, looking around at all the different groups. No one wanted to be in a group with me, as I was the “Emo freak” who couldn’t handle being around people.

“I see you don’t have a group”, a low voice said. I turned around, my eyes wide as I looked at James, the one who made the rumor up about Harry and I being in a relationship.

I nodded my head, getting up, but James was quick to push me down. “I didn’t say you could be in ours, faggot”, he spat. I bit my lip, looking up at them.

“You think you are so tough, with all your tattoos and piercings, but in reality, you are just a little twink who has the same hormone span as a teenage girl”, he laughed, and his two friends laughed along with me, looking down on me. I held back tears as James, glared at me, and kicked my side.

“You shouldn’t exist. The world doesn’t need gross people like you”, he said, and I whimpered, looking around the room, people started to stare, and whispers were being heard, but Ms. White didn’t seem to care, as she stood from her desk to move into the middle of the circle, and she started talking.

“I am ready to see your tabloids, let’s start with James’ group, shall we?” she asked. James held in a laugh, and nodded and he leaned closer to me, close enough so I could feel his breath on my lips. “You are lucky tabloids are still pictures, or my fist would be colliding with your face”, he growled, and then the teacher clapped, and James stared into my eyes as his fist was close to my face, and his friends were copying his movements, but they were on either side of him.

“Great facial expressions, Louis”, she smiled, and we got to let go of the pose. My eyes were wide as James stood up to gain his posture back and they walked away, moving to the seats at the back of the class room, smirks present on their faces. I gathered enough strength to pick myself up, and my hand landed on my hip, where James had kicked me a couple of minutes prior.

“Faggot, walk”, he yelled. I nodded my head, moving closer to sit on one of the prop boxes, the pain shooting up my body.

Now I knew what Harry felt like.

Except he probably got it a million times worst.

\--

I walked with a limp to my next class, which was music. I dreaded the walk over, but I finally made it in the five minutes we had, as it was just down the hall.

The teacher nodded his head, and I made my way to the grand piano, where Harry already was, and he was practicing his scales. I moved over to the low side, and tried to match my fingers up with his, but he was going quite too fast for me, which made my confidence drop a bit.

I let out a huff, looking over at Harry in the corner of my eye. His eyes were on the keys as he tried his best to get the F# scale just right, as he still had trouble with that one. I smiled at the memory when we use to do piano together, but it quickly dropped into pieces as our teacher started the lesson. I tried my best to listen, but Harry was taking the information in like a sponge, and I just couldn’t stop focusing on him.

“Tomlinson?” the teacher asked. I looked away from harry when he started looking at me, and I looked at the teacher with wide eyes.

“Yes?” I asked. The teacher sighed, and he moved around to move me from the piano. He told Harry to watch the class while he brought me into the work room beside the music room, and he turned on the light.

“What has gotten into you today?” he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, looking up at him with my blue eyes.

“A lot of things are going on right now, and I just want it all to go away”, I sighed, my nose running a bit. The teacher nodded his head, moving over to sit beside me.

“You know, the strongest people have a lot on their minds”, he smiled, nodding his head. “I believe you are one of the strongest people I know”, he said. I looked up at him, my eyes glassy.

“Are you sure about that one? I am pretty sure I am a fuck up”, I said, my breathing sharp. The teacher sighed, moving to face me.

“I am going to excuse the fact that you just swore, because you mean a lot to me, Louis”, he smiled. I copied his movements, closing my eyes. “I just want him to see he is more than a punching bag to me”, I cried.

“I know you do, Louis”, he sighed. “He will one day, you just have to believe that”, he added. I nodded my head, and he moved his hand to my knee, squeezing it a bit.

“You are one of my favorite students, Louis. I believe in you. Carry that weight you have on your shoulders like you mean it”, he laughed. I let out a quiet giggle, and stood up, moving to take him into a hug.

“Thank you”, I muttered into his chest, and he just laughed, his chest vibrating.

“No problem, Louis.”, he smiled, and we both went back into the class together, and I moved back beside Harry, looking up at him for a spilt second before the teacher made me do a few scales, and I did the with no complaint and now mistakes. He nodded his head at me, and continued his lesson.

Maybe it is a good thing to carry a large load on your shoulders.

\--

“What do you have after this?” Jade asked. She was friends with Liam, and Liam was friends with Ed, who was friends with me, so I was friends with Jade. Funny.

“Math with Marcel, and to end the day, English with Eddie”, I smiled, taking a bite out of my homemade lunch, as buying lunch was too much for me.

Jade smiled, picking at her burger. “I have gym. Do you know how much that sucks? Then I have English with you”, she giggled. I smiled, looking around the lunch room. It was filled with students, and no one really cared about who they sat with here.

“I wonder where Ed is”, I said, looking back at jade. She raised her eyebrows; one had a piercing in it, and stared at me, with a confused look on her face.

“He is taking care of Harry. He doesn’t want anything happening to him”, she said, and I gulped. I should have known he was going to be this protective of him. When was he not?

“I have to go”, I said, packing up my lunch, “I have to get things from my locker…” I trailed off.

Jade raised an eyebrow at me, but waved me off, which I was very happy about, and I quickly moved to my locker, placing my binders inside, and I made my way to the boy’s bathroom, finding Harry on the floor, and in front of him, was James.

I bit my lip, unable to look at the sight in front of me. I wasn’t sure if I should help Harry, or let him get beat up by my bully.

It wasn’t fair for him. I practically dragged him into this. The way I lived brought him into danger, and I didn’t know how to stop him.

Harry caught my eye, and let a faint smile appear on his slightly bloody face. “Help?” he silently pleaded.

I moved over so I could kick James down onto the floor, and I crawled on top of him, pinning his arms down.

“I don’t fucking think so”, I growled, spitting in his face. “Don’t.Fucking.Touch.Him”, I said, moving to punch him in the face.

James rolled his eyes, like the pain Louis intended him to feel was not there, and flipped them over so that James was on top of him, and he trailed a finger over his cheek, smirking.

Use to being a bottom, eh?” he smirked. I heard harry gasp, and I watched as he tried to stand up, but the pain James had brought to him was too much, and he ended up falling back on the floor.

The only thing that actually saved us was the school bell, signaling that we had to go to class. James got up and left harry and I on the cold floor. Harry ran up to me, and placed my head in his lap, him moving my fringe out of my eyes.

“W-Why are y-you helping m-me?” I stuttered, looking up at him.

“Because I am not a dick like you”, he smiled, and helped me up. Harry was really hurt, and I couldn’t let him go back to class like this, and I couldn’t let him go back home.

“Come to my house, I will get you cleaned up”, I smiled. Harry nodded his head, most of his weight on my right shoulder.

For someone who should hate me, they sure do care.


	11. Chapter Nine

(Louis POV)

The drive back to my house was quiet, as Harry just sat to himself, and I thought about how beautiful Harry looked right now, and I just couldn’t stop thinking about him.

We made our way to my house, Harry stepping out first and he ran for the door, excited to see my mum. I smiled, making my way over to him with my house key in my hands, as I knew my mum always had the door locked.

“You can see my mom after, she is probably arguing with mark right now”, I said, opening the door. “Let’s just go to the washroom upstairs so she doesn’t worry about us”, I said, and harry nodded, following my lead.

We walked into the bathroom, and Harry smiled at the wait prints that we never repainted. My washroom was connected to my room, so I decided to have pictures of Harry and I blown up, and paste all over my wall as wallpaper.

“Yeah, this is quite embarrassing”, I said, letting out a laugh. Harry just smiled, and sat down on the toilet seat, waiting for me to fix his cuts and bruises. It took me a bit, but I finally finished, but you could still see the scars and bruises on his face.

“Thanks”, he whispered. I nodded my head, looking at him as he stared at the mirror in front of him, checking his face. I smiled, moving out of the washroom to give him some space, and I jumped on my bed, waiting for harry to come out.

When he did, I smiled, motioning to the door. “Want to see my mum now?” I asked. Harry shook his head up and down, making me laugh. We made it downstairs, and my mum was on the phone, most likely about mark, talking about me. I pulled Harry back, listening in on the conversation.

“Yes, I know. Mark, he is not your son, though. You cannot take him from me! He is the only thing I would have left”, she whimpered. I held in a breath as harry looked at me, clearly confused.

“Mark, we both know he isn’t quite fond of you either”, she continued. I looked at Harry, who was concentrating on the conversation.

“No Mark! You can’t talk to him! He is my baby! He doesn’t like you, you invade peoples personal space all of the time. Like when you asked him if he was gay! You can’t just ask him that! So what if he is!” she yelled. I closed my eyes tightly, and when I opened them up again, Harry was staring at me. I rolled my eyes listening more closely.

“He is my son. How would you feel if you were taken away from your family, your friends, and your lover!” she yelled. I took in a breath, and harry stared at me in disbelief.

“Looks like we drifted apart more that I thought”, he said. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused on what he was saying.

“What are you going on about?” I asked, clearly confused.

“It seems that you have been gone from my life for so long, that you love someone”, eh cried. I tried to talk, but no words would come out of my mouth. I felt like a jerk.

“It’s not what it sounds like, harry”, I said. Harry just shook his head, opening the front door.

“You hurt me too much for this, Louis. We just cannot be friends anymore, I can’t handle it”, he whispered. I raised my eyebrows in worry, moving to the front door, but I didn’t make it over, as he slammed the door in my face.

I slid down the door, my head in my hands as I left a few tears slip. The one I truly loved falling from my fingertips.

The question is, was he every around my finger in the first place?

My mum came running into the room, worry written on her face as she helped me off the floor, and she moved me into the kitchen, placing me in one of the chairs.

“What is wrong baby?” she asked, holding me close to her. I sobbed louder, holding her tight against me.

“Harry fucking hates me, and I can do nothing about it”, I cried. My mother sighed, rubbing my back.

“Why is this?” she asked. And I finally took some guts, and moved away from her, looking her in the eye.

“I started to beat him up to get over him”, I said, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. My mother held my hands, looking at me in my eyes.

“I’m not going to say that was the right thing, because it wasn’t, but Louis; there might still be a chance for you and Harry. You need to tell him what you told me, Louis. You need to tell harry that you love him. I know you do, even if you are only 17, but I truly know that you love him. It was the same love I had for your father, before he died. I still love him, and I know that it’s the same love. I can see it in your eyes. Even Edward can, he always talks about it with me. I’m not too sure about Harry, but Edward says he does, so he might”, she smiled. I stared at her with wide eyes, looking at her up and down.

“Why do you talk to Ed about these things?” I giggled. My mum just smiled, patting my shoulder. “I don’t know, he just helps with the inside scoops”, she replied.  I nodded my head, moving so that I sat straight up.

“I’m going to tell him”, I smiled. My mother nodded her head, moving to place my hands at her lips.

“I give you my blessing”, she laughed.

I was going to tell him.

Harry was going to be mine, no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
> This is just a filler, as the next chapter is the last one oh no!
> 
> Thank you guys for being with me throughout this journey, it means a lot to me.


	12. Chapter Ten

(Louis POV)

I drove the boys to school the next week, Harry and Ed skipping the last week because Ed found out that James had beaten both Harry and I that day. He wanted to take care of us, but harry didn’t want to be anywhere near me, using the excuse, “I feel sick, I don’t want my best friend getting sick”. I knew the words "best friend" was like venom on his tongue.

I dropped the boys off at the front door, with me trailing behind them. I knew Harry was counting down the seconds on where the boys would leave him all alone, which made me quite sad, because I really wanted someone to be with Harry, I just knew it couldn’t be me.

I made my way to my locker, picking my music and drama binder up. I made my way to the music class room, where I sat in the desk behind harry, who was reading a book. Today we were just doing a worksheet booklet, so I had to sit in the piano section of the classroom. Harry looked behind him, just to look at me, and I swore I could see him tense up, but he just shrugged it off, looking back down at his worksheet, and I did the same.

I left the classroom when class was done, moving to make my way to drama when I heard something smack onto the ground. I looked down at harry, who had tripped over my feet, and I raised an eyebrow, looking for forgiveness, but Harry just shook his head, fear in his eyes as he got up, moving as far away from me as possible.

My head started running with confused thoughts as I looked at his face, "S-Sorry..." I mumbled. I looked at him for a split second before moving to the third floor of the building, math.

\--------------------------------------

 

Edward had invited me over after school, as he wanted to talk to me about my crush on Harry, but I couldn’t. I loved Harry so much that I didn’t want to spill my feelings towards him to Ed, but I also didn’t want the fact that I beat harry up to slip, because if it did, who would know what would happen.

We walked in, and Harry had his shoes off already, with a bowl of chocolate covered peanuts beside him. A book was in his hands once again, and this time, it was not flowers in the attic. Harry looked up when he heard the door open and close, and he rolled his eyes, moving his focus back to his book.

Ed smiled, "Afternoon Haz." he said, and Harry waved silently. Not wanting to look up from his book. Ed and I looked at each other for a second before moving to the kitchen. Ed was looking through the cupboards, frustration written on his face.

"Harry! Did you take the peanuts"? Edward yelled.

 

"I paid for them! So yes!" he shouted back. He looked up from the book frowning when we walked in, Ed coming to take the bowl for himself.  "You can’t have any, they’re mine motherfucker

He gulped when he saw me moving closer to him before sitting back down on the couch. I sighed, turning back to Ed as we moved back upstairs, Marcel coming down a few minutes later to check if Harry was alright.

I talked to Ed about my crush on Harry, finally admitting it to him. Ed nodded his head, making me go down stairs to talk to Harry about it, but I was too scared to actually do it.

Sooner or later, I finally made it down the stairs, and I looked at Ed, moving his chocolate covered peanuts away from him.

Harry looked up from his book quietly; a glare that only said 'put it back.'  I nodded, putting it back as I sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Umm... Harry... Hi", I said awkwardly

Harry didn't break the glare, clearly unimpressed

I moved around, his eyes following me. Man, they were a deeper green then before.

Harry held the bowl of peanuts close to him, "what do you want?"

"Um. I need to talk to you", I said.

"About?"

"Well, about, about the way I treat you", my eyes fell to the floor, tears filling my eyes

Harry frowned, "Go on."

"Um. I want to say sorry. Sorry for everything I have put you through. Sorry for making you upset when you didn't need it", I replied, a tear falling from my eye as I talked

"Stop crying Louis." Harry muttered in response

"What? I can't.", I struggled to carry on

"Why can’t you? You're being ridiculous."

"It’s really hard to explain", I said, and right then and there, Edward came in

"You can stop crying Louis." Harry said, "You're apologizing to me but the least you can do is be serious about it."

"I am serious", I said, and then Edward backed away, quietly, then texting me. 

 

"Just tell him", Ed said through the text.

Harry groaned, "Please, it’s annoying, if anyone should be upset, it’s me."

"Why?” I asked. Yes, I somewhat knew a reason, but I still wanted him to address his side of the story.

"Because I'm the one who has been wrong, not you."

'How?” I asked, my tears starting to fall harder.

"You know how."

"No, I don't know, harry. If don't know you well, so how can I know",

"You know exactly how!"

"Harry",

"YOU BEAT ME UP!" Harry finally shouted

"Harry. I know", I said, but then Edward came in

Harry gulped; he was loud enough to be heard from Marcel’s room too

"Harry. Um... I think you should know something", I said as I handed him a piece of paper. "Oh. And Edward, I have to go, I will see you at school tomorrow", and with that I was out the door.

I ran out of the house, and into my car, driving down to the lake. The tears were following freely down my face, and I came to a stop, parking my car before I ran to the sand, bringing my knees to my chest.

“Why do I always screw things up?” I shouted to no one. I could hear footsteps behind me, and my name being called, but I didn’t want anyone right now. I just wanted to be by myself.

Harry landed beside me, and his face was a bluish-purplish color. My eyes widened, and I looked around for something.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked? Harry shook his head, bringing out ha blue puffer, and he took some of the medicine, looking at me.

 

 

"How come you never told me?” he asked, and I couldn’t see it, but I was sure my face was as bright as a tomato


	13. Authors Noteeeee

ITS DONE, WHEWWW

I s2g, the next book won't comeout so quick as wtwc ended, like damn

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH MWAHH

(IF SOME OF YA'LL DON'T GET THE LAST CHAPTER, ITS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T READ WTWC GO READ IT)


End file.
